The Fusion Hero
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: When he was four years old, Midoriya developed his quirk. It wasn't like his mother or father's quirks, it was one solely his own. A mutant quirk that allowed him to fuse with others. He'd been ecstatic at first, until he found out what it felt like fusing with Bakugou. It was horrible, he hated it. He realized it was a useless quirk for a hero. He was wrong. [Poly 1-A]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I rarely say this for anything I write, because I normally don't want to have to but in this case I do. Please give this fic two or three chapters before you fully decide on it being good or bad, as the start is I admit a mess. the reason this chapter and the next one might be quite a mess compared to the rest is simply because not much changes up until combat training. There are a few elements that change though so i was torn between pretty much retyping the first few episodes in the same way or letting the start be a little messy and only showing the changes. for all your sakes so you don't get bored I decided on the latter.**_

* * *

"Kacchan! Kacchan!" Midoriya, a four-year-old with curly green hair and somewhat skinny body shouted excited, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could move to the blonde before him, Katsuki Bakugou. He was practically bursting with excitement and joy as shoved his hand near the other boy's face. "Look! Look!"

"Ugh, what Deku?" The child asked frustrated as he turned to the greenette. Some of the other kids in their class turned to them confused as well, as a teacher walked over. Furrowing a brow, Bakugou looked up at him. "No seriously, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The bump!" Midoriya giggled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Looking back the blonde actually noticed it this time, eyes widening slightly as he began to frown. "Mom says it's my quirk starting to come in! We went to the doctors and they said it was new! Isn't that so cool! I can finally start practicing to be a hero!"

"What… is it?" Bakugou questioned, holding the greenette's hand in place with one of his own, voice sounding almost fearful. Then he balled his fist, tone coming out slightly angrier. "Ah whatever, it will probably still be usele-"

Before he could finish, the lump on the shorter boy's hand began to glow green, and both their eyes went wide as they suddenly were pulled together.

"Everyone get back!" The teacher yelled, holding some of the children back for their safety as an explosion of light occurred, blinding them all. It dissipated after moment and they turned back to see an odd sight. "What…. Bakugou? Midoriya?"

It was neither. It was both.

Sat where the two has been, a taller boy with blonde hair, possessing green highlights and curls sat, eyes almost completely dead. Then, he began to move, lurching back and forth as though something was ripping him apart from the inside.

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T KNOW HOW! WHAT THE HELL DEKU!? THIS IS- IM SORRY STOP STOPS STOPS LET ME OUT IM SORRY LET ME-"

Then his eyes went wide, and he burst apart as Midoriya and Bakugou flew out either side, colliding against the walls of the room.

"Oh my goodness! Are you two ok?!" The teacher asked concerned, as she looked between them both and walking towards Bakugou to help him out of the odd position he'd gotten stuck in.

"Kacchan….I-" He felt sick. He felt wrong, unclean. He felt like he'd done something horrific or something horrific had been done to him, he wasn't sure which way around.

"You're a monster!" The blonde shouted, as he scrambled onto his feet with a glare, hiding a fear behind his eyes. Then he snarled, as the teacher held him back. "You're still a useless Deku! But now you're a useless monster as well! Stay the hell away from me!"

He didn't know why. He didn't understand anything all of a sudden, everything was different.

It was the same.

It was wrong.

His heart felt like it was bursting out his chest as tears started to form in his eyes. Then, before he could stop himself, he ran out the room as he cried.

Of course it was an evil power. Of course it was.

Was it? He didn't know anything! He hated this!

* * *

It was the next day he had returned to the doctors. He'd refused to actually use the power again, but he'd agreed to answer questions and describe what he could.

His mom, Inko, had been behind him, silently keeping him calm the whole time by rubbing circles in his back as he talked. It had developed more since the previous day. Now there was a small jewel the size of an earring in his hand, of all things. It glowed red, reminiscent of Bakugou's eyes now he thought of.

Which meant when he looked at it he could only remember the horror in his friends eyes afterwards. He flinched, looking away while the doctor finished up his report.

Now, they were getting the results.

He hadn't liked how the light in his mother's eyes had died as she read it over, silently handing it to him without looking him in the eyes, frowning.

He gulped, taking the sheet and scanning it over. Some words were to big for him but he was smart enough to understand most of it.

Quirk: [Unnamed.]

Suggested name: Fusion

Type: Mutant

Physical Description: A small jewel, the size of a large earing is embedded in the user's hand. It Is green, and attached into hole in the flesh. Can be removed but takes great effort to.

Power Description: Not much known yet, due to user refusing to use power. Hypothesis is that he can fuse with anyone, provided their hands somehow interact with the jewel on his hand. Whether they can then control themselves in unknown, only example was completely split between the two and didn't last.

He didn't need to read anymore. He already knew why his mother had looked like she did now, as he stood up, quietly thanking the doctor and walking to the door. He needed a moment.

"Izuku!" Inko called, getting him to look back with a frown in the hospitals hall. "Don't just leave without….Izuku?"

"I….can't be a hero, can i?" He asked quietly, slumping against the wall as he closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry.

He was NOT going to cry.

He started to cry.

"I can't…. do anything on my own. I'm as useless as Kacchan says." He muttered as he slid onto his knees, eyes clenched tight. "Even my power literally needs someone else."

"Izuku…." Inko muttered, her own voice wavering as she looked down at him.

"Mom…. Do you…. Do you think they're right?" He asked, almost deathly quiet as he clutched the carpet, the only thing even grounding him at the moment. "Can I ever even… Please…."

* * *

"There he is. Useless Deku!"

People laughed. They pointed at him. His only comforts where his notebooks, as he clutched them to his chest. He might as well be quirkless, he needed all he could get.

"I mean I hear he can do something if someone would go with him, but that would mean someone would have to actually like him." Another laughed, shoving him away. "And we all know that will never happen.

* * *

"Tell me…."

It hurt, it hurt so much. His chest felt like it would explode.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, you want to go to U.A too, right?"

Silence, then laughter. An explosion went off in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FREAK?! SOMEONE AS USELESS AS YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO HANG WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST."

* * *

"Can I…."

* * *

His notebook was destroyed, as the continued to laugh at him. It was all he was good for to them, a cheap laugh.

He hated it.

"You know. If you want a second chance so bad, there is another way. Hope for the best and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

Bakugou's grin turned malicious as he walked away.

"At least then I wouldn't have to look at you."

* * *

Slime burst through his mouth, he felt like he'd choke. Was this the end? Was this really how he'd die?

Maybe it was for the best, he was just a waste of space anyways…

"TEXAS SMASH."

* * *

"Can I still be a hero Mom?!"

Her eyes met his, and she started to breakdown herself, pulling her closer. She never said a word, because there was none she would say that wouldn't make him worse.

Even his own mother thought he couldn't do anything…..

* * *

This was his last chance, he couldn't let the blonde get away. His hair was a mess from the flight and he was winded but he couldn't let him go.

"Can I be a hero, even with a useless quirk?! My power…. It's worthless without another person, I might as well be quirkless on my own. Despite that though, can I be a hero like you?!"

* * *

His mother shattered his hopes without meaning to that day, as he cried harder and harder. There was barely anything he could cling to ground him, and a part of him decided to ignore everything.

'You can do it! No one has seen it yet is all, maybe you can…. Maybe you…'

* * *

He looked up, in a state of shock at the man before him, skinnier and coughing blood like the boy had been coughing up slime. His injury was sickening, purple and bruised and making the greenette queasy.

"Heroes have to be able to fight all the time, against all the opponents they come across no matter what, if no one else is around. So honestly no, I don't think you could be a hero."

His heart shattered a final time. The blonde lifted himself up with a sigh, beginning to walk off.

"It's alright to have a dream young man…. Just… make sure that dream is obtainable, realistic. There are plenty of other professions were you can help people, maybe apply for the police. They get a lot of flak for mostly arresting villains heroes already stopped but it's still a noble enough profession. "

With that, the blonde left leaving Midoriya to stare down at his own feet, mouth dry and eyes starting to tear up. "A… realistic dream… where I can help people…."

_"You know. If you want a second chance so bad, there is another way. Hope for the best and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."_

_He was just a waste of space._

_"At least then I wouldn't have to look at you."_

He gritted his teeth, shakily looking up. He was on a roof, after having his dreams finally crushed.

Was this a sign? Even whatever god there was didn't want him around?

He did his best not to sob as he walked forward on shaky feet, leaning over the handle bar.

It was high enough. It would hurt for just a moment, but he always hurt anyways.

What did a few more seconds of pain matter?

Slowly, he began to lift himself up, ready to finally do something good for a change.

BOOM!

Then Mustafu's market district went up in flames, causing him to fall back. He looked up surprised.

At the time, he was annoyed that it stopped him, but as his feet naturally carried him away from the railing to go see what was going on….

Never did he think he would be so thankful for a villain making a get away.

* * *

He wasn't even sure why he was going to the scene.

It wasn't like he could do anything, even if he was able to and the pro's probably had it under control. There was no reason for him to be here.

Then he saw who it was. The slime villain that had attacked him earlier that same day. He dropped his charred notebook in surprise, as his hand to shot to his mouth.

How had the villain even gotten away from All Might?!

Then Midoriya remembered how he'd followed All Might in the first place. He'd jumped on the man, clinging onto whatever he could grab. The man stored the villain in a bottle in his pocket…

The pocket Midoriya had ended up gripping onto to not fall. He'd felt the weight shift at the time but hadn't questioned it.

'This is…. My fault….'

He couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"Why aren't the pro's doing anything!?"

"The villains got a hostage, it's just a kid."

"What?! How did this guy even get away?! I thought All Might was chasing him?!"

'I'm so… so sorry.'

Bakugou was right. He conceded quietly. He looked up, feeling guilt and fear and panic overriding him.

Then he met the hostages terror filled red eyes. Bakugou's red eyes. He realized, it wasn't his own emotions he was feeling.

Somehow…. He was feeling Bakugou's.

His own thoughts ceased. His own emotions came back and before he knew what he was doing, he had already sprinted out of the crowd and half way towards the villain.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?! STOP KID! YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

He didn't understand! Why was he moving?! Why couldn't he stop?!

Did…. Did it matter? Whether he died here or not wasn't something he really cared about anymore. A slime appendage shot into the sky as Midoriya gritted his teeth, reaching out his hand with the jewel inside.

He could at least try to help! Bakugou's eyes met his as he tore down the slime, freeing the blonde's mouth as he reached in.

"DEKU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

"I DON'T KNOW, MY BODIES JUST MOVING!"

"WAIT- DON'T YOU DARE-"

It was too late though, Midoriya's hand pressed against the blonde and the power kicked in. He struggled, trying to get away but the two were pulled together and those horrible feeling from long ago returned once more.

"NO! I REFUSE!" Their odd, combined form screamed, his voice a discordant harmony of their own. "STOP IT KACCHA-LET ME OUT DEKU!"

They tumbled back, and the slime villain just grinned as they suddenly flew apart, defusing.

"Hahaha! I have no idea what you were thinking kid but now I have TWO hostages!" The slime villain laughed as two appendages flew into the air, ready to come crashing down on them.

"TWO? I COUNT ZERO!" A booming voice said, pulling all attention towards the source. All Might, in his bulky muscular form shot forth. "DETROIT…. SMAAAASH!"

With his punch, the villain suddenly blew apart and Midoriya could finally breathe for a minute. At least until the pro's arrived.

He was reprimanded hard, while Bakugou got praise for his bravery. Midoriya sighed.

He couldn't even kill himself right.

With that depressing thought, he'd ended up just walking away from the pro's without a word, ignoring their shouts at him to come back.

Maybe he should just go to sleep and hope he never woke up when he got home. That was the only appealing thought to him as he made his way home. It wasn't like a new chance was going to just suddenly appear in front of him-

"I AM HERE!"

Falling back, the boy shouted in surprise as he looked up towards All Might. He turned to him, laughing at his position. "What are you doing on the floor, my boy?"

'It's about a good a place as any for living garbage to be.' He thought, but decided against saying it aloud. Instead he decided to ask a question of his own. "How did you get rid of those reporters I saw swamping you when I left?"

"Ahaha! I stand for justice! Not soundbytes! Because I…. I am All Migh-UGH!" Instead of finishing, the blonde ended up coughing more blood as he deflated. Groaning, he wiped it away and looked at the greenette. "Young man, I came to apologize, and to give you and offer."

"Huh? Apologize?"

"Yes. I think I may have been too hard on you back on that roof. I let my own frustrations get the better of me, and I projected them onto you. I said you couldn't be a hero, but back then you acted when no one else would. Someone who believed they couldn't do anything to help, still tried while pro's faltered." The man said dramatically, as Midoriya picked himself up. "It's a trait I myself should never have forgotten. You may as well be a quirkless fanboy, but you inspired me to act too, to save a life."

"It… wasn't anything special. I thought I just got in the way." Midoriya said quietly, looking away as he scratched the back of his neck. "The other pro's said as much."

"Young Man, let me ask you a question. That odd child I saw just before you returned, am I to presume that is your quirk?" The blonde asked, and Midoriya nodded. "It was…. Interesting to say the least. I…. have an offer, that will likely make it much better than it is now."

"H-huh?" Midoriya questioned, looking up with a quirked brow. "What do you mean, make better?"

"Allow me to tell you about my power, young man. About the quirk that is One for All, a quirk I wish to pass onto you!"

Midoriya felt like he might faint. Actually scratch that.

He fell backwards as everything went black. He did faint.

* * *

Once he came to, All Might had told him all about One for All.

A quirk that stockpiled power and could be passed on from person to person, improving their every attribute. Their speed, their strength, their reaction time and their quirk.

A power that could allow him to stop being useless. A power being offered to him. A sacred power.

It was a decision that needed care, tact, thought put into it. So of course instead of doing any of that he just immediately said yes.

Of course he would. He could finally leave his days of being useless behind. He wouldn't need fusion!

Of course, though he wouldn't know it for another eleven months, that last part was where he was wrong.

* * *

Midoriya let out a sigh as he walked towards the imposing building that was U.A. high school. It had taken months and months of extensive training but he was finally here, ready to make his dreams a reality.

All Might's power would be flowing through him any time now, and he was more than confident in his abelites for the written exam. Nothing could stop him now!

Except a small crack in the sidewalk, that his foot got caught in. He resigned himself to his fate as he fell forward, ready to feel his face smack against hard concrete only to be surprised when it never came.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see he was hovering in the air, causing him to kick his feet about in something of a panic. "What the?!"

"Ehehe, sorry! I caught you with my quirk." A girls voice said, and he looked over to the source to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair who was setting him back onto the ground. "But if figured you wouldn't mind me catching you!"

"Uh…" Was all he said, staring. The girl laughed, looking towards the school. 'Real smooth, Midoriya. Real smooth.'

"Isn't this all like, super nerve wracking?" She asked, rubbing her own arms to psyche herself up. She looked back at him with a smile. "Well, I'll see you inside!"

"Uhh….." 'Say SOMETHING!' "You too…"

He sighed as the girl walked humming. He was a moron through and through. Though, despite himself a small smile started to appear on his face. 'i… talked to a girl!'

That was a good feeling at least, one he could carry into the exam. Except before he could actually walk ahead a hand laid down on his shoulders, and his eyes widened as he recognized the smoke coming off it.

"Deku…" The hands owner growled, and the greenette looked back to see Bakugou glaring at him. "Who the fuck told you that you were allowed to talk with anyone here? Let alone chicks for that matter?! You shouldn't even be here you freak, you don't deserve! Why don't you get lost while you still can?!"

"Uh… If your gonna treat people like that blondy, then the only one who doesn't deserve to be here is you." A new voice said, and both boys looked over to see a girl with pink skin and pitch black eyes, as well as curly pink hair. She glared at the blonde with a frown. "Leave the guy alone."

"tch. Typical fucking Deku. Can't even stand up for yourself without needing someone else." Bakugou growled, but he let go, stomping off. "Can't wait to see the look on your face when you finally realize you can't get in."

"What the hells his problem?" The pink skinned girl asked, offering a hand to the greenette to lift him up. "And are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine. Kacchan's always been like that." The boy said quietly, accepting the help. He tried not to make his shaking too obvious when he was actually being watched, but the girl noticed.

"He has no right saying others don't deserve in if that's how he acts. Anyways, I'm Mina Ashido." The girl introduced herself, giving the greenette a once over. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I-Izuku Midoriya." He said, turning towards the school. Mina frowned, before setting a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Well then, Midori, want to walk with me inside? I think it's better to go in with a little moral support anyways." Ashido offered, and he quietly nodded his head with a blush while the two walked inside. Mentally he began to scream in confusion and… he guessed joy? Honestly it had been so long he'd started to forget what happiness even felt like.

He had talked to two girls! And was even actually properly interacting with one of them at least!

The two hadn't talked much on the way in, but it was still nice and the girl somehow had an almost calming presence that made him more excited for what was in store next.

* * *

As Midoriya laid on the ground, limbs broken and the brunette from before puking beside him he regretted looking forward to this nightmare. Being sat next to a seething Bakugou for the majority of the written test had been bad enough.

Then that one blue haired teen had started embarrassing him in front of everyone present, calling out his unconscious muttering. He apologised but god did it feel… familiar and not in a good way.

After that little mishap, they'd been thrown into the practical exam and to put in the best terms, it had been an absolute disaster. He hadn't managed to score a single point.

The only time he'd used All Might's power had been just a few moments ago, when he'd seen the absurdly gigantic Zero Pointer barrelling towards the brunette who had stopped his fall.

His mind had blanked and he'd just done what felt natural, running in to save her. In the end, it broke him and she ended up having to save him. He could be sure of it.

He failed. That was all he could think as a small elderly woman smooched him back to full health.

* * *

He DIDN'T fail!

To his complete surprise, it had turned out that there was more to the exam than just defeating the villains. There had been another element to the scoring, rescue points.

When he'd run in to save the brunette, who he'd learned from his acceptance letter was called Ochaco Uraraka, he'd ended up securing himself seventy rescue points and the girl had even got some of her own for catching him.

He'd just barely got enough points to pass.

* * *

'Class 1-A, class 1-A!' He mentally repeated to himself as he hurried down the halls of U.A, looking for said class. It was where he'd been placed. Eventually, he stumbled across the room he was looking for, taking a deep breathe before he walked. 'Ok, Midoriya, don't freak out. You got in on your own merits, and this isn't middle school. I'm sure everyone will be nice.'

With that, he opened the door only to be immediately greeted by Bakugou and the blue haired teen from before arguing. He gulped as he took it in, realizing the seat he was assigned was just behind his former friend. 'Oh perfect.'

"Oh hey! It's you!" A voice called excited and Midoriya looked around to see the pink skinned girl from before bounding up to him, a grin on her face. "I'm glad you got in, I really enjoyed talking with you before the exam."

"A-ah, thanks!" The boy said, blushing lightly as he looked away, ignoring the dirty look he got from Bakugou as he did. The blue haired teen however walked up to him, and for a moment he worried he was about to be embarrassed in front of everyone again.

"Izuku Midoriya, right?" He asked, and the greenette nodded. Suddenly, the taller teen bowed down, voice taking on an apologetic tone. "Tenya Iida. I must apologize to you, Midoriya. I was dreadfully rude to you back during the exam, but you realized there was another element to the practical exam. Clearer you are the superior student. Forgive me."

At that, the greenette could only blink, looking to Mina for help only for the girl to be equally confused. "Uh, thanks but-"

"Oh hey I know that hair! You're the boy who saved me!" A new voice said, and he turned to see Uraraka standing there with a grin.

Somewhere near the back, he swore he could hear someone whispering about who he already seemed super popular. He really had no idea how to feel about that.

Maybe U.A. really wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as middle school, just a calm relaxing school day for once.

That sounded nice. Unfortunately they'd meet their homeroom teacher next and….

Shota Aizawa was anything but relaxing.

* * *

Midoriya could safely say neither the slime villain attack nor the fusions he'd been through with Bakugou compared to the fear that had gone through his heart when he'd seen his placement on the quirk tests their teacher had assigned them.

He'd told them whoever got last place would be expelled and without being able to use his quirk to his advantage without breaking, Midoriya had ended being the one who had ended up in that position.

Not even a day and he'd almost been expelled, not to mention Bakugou had gone nuts after seeing him use One for All once on the ball throw. Was this really all going to be for naught, even after he thought he'd finally gotten past the hardest part.

"And no one is going home."

Huh?!

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you all gave it your all on the tests."

Suddenly, Midoriya had a feeling he already knew who his least favourite teacher would be.

* * *

After the fiasco that was the quirk apprehension tests, Midoriya had gotten his fingers healed and went through the rest of the school day as normal, the class getting to know their teachers.

He'd been fully prepared at the end of the day to walk home alone, as he always had done for years. However, by the time he'd gotten halfway down the schools entrance walkway a voice had stopped him.

"HEY! MIDORI! WAIT UP!" A familiar voice shouted and he turned back, surprised to see Ashido bolting towards him, behind her Uraraka doing her best to keep up. After a moment, they both stopped before him, panting. "G-great….c-caught you in t-time…"

"Uh, are you two…ok?" The greenette asked, raising a brow as the girls caught their breaths. "What's the matter?"

"Just out of breathe. You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Mina asked, standing back up with a teasing grin. At the accusation, the boy scratched the back of his head as he suddenly felt guilt creep up on him.

"Uhohsorryitsjustineverwalkhomewithanyonecausenooneeverwantstowalkwithsomeonelikemesoiguessijustassumednoonewouldlikemehereaswelland-" before he could continue, a hand placed itself over his mouth and he looked to see Uraraka stopping.

"Jeez, Deku, you sure can talk. Take a breathe." She said, removing her hand and the boy nodded, before his eyes went wide.

"D-deku?!"

"Well yeah? That's your name isn't it, that's what Bakugou called you?" The brunette asked, as the three continued walking.

"Wait, but his name's Izuku Midoriya, there's no Deku in that." Ashido pointed out with a frown and Midoriya sighed.

"W-well, Izuku is my real name, Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me." He explained, looking down at the street.

"….I'm really starting to want to melt that guy." Mina said as she balled her fists. "Just because he's insecure…"

"Yeah, that sucks. Though you know what?" Uraraka continued, smiling as she placed a hand on the greenette's shoulder. "I like Deku, it could make a great hero name. Plus, it's pretty cute."

He took a second to process that, as his face flushed. Then before he could even stop himself…

"Deku it is!" He said, looking away as he did and meeting Mina's gaze, which quickly became teasing.

"Changing your mind on it so quickly? Wow, I wonder why you might do that~" She laughed, and the boy frowned. Clapping her hands together she gave him a smile of her own. "Kidding! Though can I call you it as well then? I'd rather you have something good to think of it with then whatever it is right now."

"Uh…. Yeah, sure." Midoriya nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Before any of them could say anything else, the sound of someone clearing their throat got them to look back and see Iida walking towards them.

"Hello you three, do you mind if I join you?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. "I believe we're all heading to the same station anyways, and I was hoping I could ask Midoriya some questions about his quirk."

"Uh, sure. If the girls are ok with it, then I'm fine with it." Midoriya shrugged, unable to help the small grin starting to form on his face.

So this was what it felt like to have friends who didn't just put you down at every opportunity.

It was nice.

This was his new start. New quirk, new friends, new school.

The only reminder of his past would be Bakugou. Not even fusion would make a return….

At least, that's what he planned. As it would turn out, fate had different plans, and they were only a day away from being set into motion.

The first time Midoriya would ever be part of a successful fusion. He didn't even know he was standing beside the other piece of that fusion.

Looking back on it though, he'd be glad for her being there.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Uraraka's footsteps echoed off the walls of the hall she and Midoriya were walking down. It was their second day at U.A and they were doing their first ever training exercise, focused mainly on combat.

Somewhere in this building, there was a (fake) bomb being protected by Iida and Kacchan, who had been put on a team together as the 'villains' while Midoriya and Uraraka had to recover and/or capture the opposing team as the 'heroes.'

As they walked, the greenette did his best to think through what their plan would be. His childhood tormentor would undoubtedly be unable to play well with…. Well anyone, but especially a strict and seemingly calculating person like Iida.

"It's kinda creepy how dark it is in here." The teen's partner whispered, as she hurried a little closer to him and he instinctually moved his bejewelled hand away. "So any idea for what we do?"

"W-well, Kacchan will probably end up coming after me, he always has it out for me. We can probably use that actually, I always have kinda had this odd sixth sense when Kacchan gets near to me…" Midoriya muttered as the two came up to a split pathway. Just as the boy was going to suggest going straight forward, his eyes went wide as a distant banging rang in his ears and that very sense he mentioned went off. He turned quickly, diving for his partner as a massive explosion blasted through the hall. "GET DOWN!"

"Deku…" The blonde growled, and Midoriya's breathe hitched as he to back up onto his feet, meeting Kacchan's glare. 'Crapcrapcrapcrap! How do I fight him? Think! He always….' "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS IN THE QUIRK TEST BUT IT WON'T FUCKING SAVE YOU NOW YOU BASTARD!"

As the explosive teen screamed that he ran forward, reeling his right arm back and throwing a punch, only for Midoriya to catch it and pull the boy over his head, slamming him into the ground. "I know you, Kacchan…. You always start a fight with a big right hook…. I've seen you do it countless times…."

"Grrr!" Kacchan growled, getting up and the greenette looked over to his partner that the blonde was completely overlooking. "Bet you think everyone is so fucking impressed with that bullshit you pulled off. You really thought you could hide your fucking villains quirk?!"

"Your power is literally explosions!" Uraraka pointed out, narrowly ducking under a punch and throwing herself towards Midoriya, who helped her up. "Have you even seen your attitude?! How can you call people villainous?!"

"SHUT IT ROUND CHEEKS!" The boy screamed, and Midoriya put up his fist as he took a steadying breathe (that did basically nothing as his body continued to shake) "Fucking look at you Deku! You're shaking in your boots, your so damn scared. NO FUCKING HERO LOOKS LIKE THAT! ONLY COWARDS!"

"Maybe…. Maybe I a-am a coward." Midoriya nodded, mouth dry as he stared down his long time bully. "But I'm still h-here Kacchan. I'm s-still in the hero course. That's what r-really matters."

"FUCK NO! YOU GOT HERE BY SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT! THAT'S NOT YOUR POWER AND YOU KNOW IT!" The explosive teen snarled, as he brought up his gauntlets. Then a crooked smile came onto his face. "But if you want to have some bullshit power up, then I can match up just as easily you damn nerd."

The gauntlets glowed. The 'heroes' eye widened as the boy took aim.

"I'm all full up. You know how my power works, right Deku? You fucking stalker?! The more I sweat…. The better I can use my quirk. I made sure to get all the fucking movement in I could coming here, so I can show you what real power is!"

"YOUNG KACCHAN DON'T! I'VE READ WHAT THOSE CAN DO, YOU'LL KILL THEM!" Came All Might's worried voice over the speakers, and Midoriya turned to try to shove Uraraka away.

"Run! I can-"

"They'll be fine if they dodge!" Kacchan laughed, an almost crazed look in his eyes as pulled out the pin. The greenette had just enough time to realize there was no way Uraraka could run far enough and did the next best thing, diving onto her and pushing her to the floor with him.

Kacchan's aim followed them, and a cracking and creaking noise resounded out the room before suddenly the two felt the sensation of falling. Kacchan had taken out the flooring!

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted, grabbing his arm and he felt his body turn light slowly descent through the smoke and rubble. The girl held onto his hand as they fell, using him almost like a balloon in the process as they landed on the floor and the girl released him.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU! IF YOU EVEN THREATEN ONE MORE BLAST LIKE THAT I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM THE SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY LOSE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Though they couldn't hear what he said, the two did hear Kacchan shouting back at their mentor. As the smoke continued to cover them, Midoriya looked around their landing zone.

"C-come on!" He coughed quietly, pointing to a pile of rubble on the floor and pushed her along. "We'll hide for a m-moment, until he leaves us so we can catch our breath."

"R-right!"

With that plan in mind, the two clambered behind the debris just in time to avoid being seen by their assailant. The two kept their breathing as quiet as possible, as their eyes tracked his legs walking along the form.

It almost felt like a horror move to the greenette, as the blonde started to inch closer and closer to their hiding spot. What was worse, Midoriya couldn't see a single exit anywhere.

"Deku! Get your ass out here! I wasn't done showing everyone how pathetic you really are!" The 'villain' called, starting to walk away from them.

"That di-mmph!" Midoriya quickly slapped his hand over Uraraka's mouth as his eyes went wide, and the girl flushed as she realized her mistake. However, in an unfortunate twist, the sound of his palm meeting the girls mouth had resounded throughout the room and stopped the explosive teen in his tracks.

He knew!

Midoriya felt sweat start to cover his body as his breathing hitched, and he looked for anything he could do to get away. It was no use though….. He couldn't beat Kacchan in a head to head fight!

If Uraraka couldn't float away fast enough….

"There you are! HIDING LIKE THE FUCKING COWARD YOU ARE HUH?!"

There had to be something! He couldn't break himself!

"Deku…."

There had to be….

He looked down at his bejewelled hand and somehow, he could of sworn he heard god laughing at him at that moment. He looked up to his partner, fear evident in her own eyes.

They only had a few second at most! He had to do this.

"Uraraka? Do you trust me!?" He asked quick, and the brunnette nodded. He quickly grabbed her hand with a blush. "Great! Sorry if this is awkard! I don't know how this works!

An explosion went off as Midoriya firmly grabbed ahold of both his friends hands and leaned in, the girl blushing heavily at the sudden intimate position. Their cover was blown apart and Kacchan was on them.

Then the two exploded into green and pink light, throwing their assailant across the room and….

It felt so much different. Their bodies naturally moved into one another in the light, growing taller and suddenly there was an almost comforting other voice. His own mind started to fade away, then _they _opened their eyes.

"Who… WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kacchan- No, Bakugou asked as they looked up, eyes opening. It was like seeing everything for the first time. Knowing everything for the first time.

Yet…. They knew nothing… nothing except two people, who had disappeared in a haze. They didn't answer as they looked at their hands, neither quite as masculine or as feminine of the ones that made them up.

They…. Were a she,,, and she smiled. Her grin growing wide as a feeling of pure euphoria went throughout her. She couldn't see, yet somehow she knew what she looked like.

Her left eye was a vibrant green, her right eye a warm brown. Her hair was a messier, more uncontrollable version of Uraraka's with the two partings that framed her face a pure black, along with the bottom of her fringe. The rest of her hair was a vibrant green. She still had the jewel.

Her face has both the blush of the girl and the freckles of the boy that made her up and her outfit was mainly similar to Uraraka's except it was green, and had shoulder pads. As well as that, one or two of the lines on the outfit moved differently.

a single thought crossed her mind.

'This…this is how fusion SHOULD feel!?'

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Heh….hehehe….Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka?" She pondered, starting to grin as she went into a fighting position. "How about… Izuraka?!"

"Ngh…. DAMMIT DEKU! THIS IS YOUR STUPID FUCKING QUIRK ISN'T IT?!" Bakugou snarled as he started bolting at them, hands lighting up. As he threw his hand forward however the tall fusion leapt over him, floating over and letting herself land with grace.

"Sorry! Deku isn't home right now! Well he is, but he doesn't need to talk to someone like you." The fusion laughed happily, before metting the angered teens red eyes with a grin.

"YOU THINK YOUR SOMETHING JUST BECAUSE OF SOME CHEAP BULLSHIT TRCIK?!"

"I'm cheap trick huh? Come on Bakugou, if you beat me head on, you can call me that!" She challenged, cracking her fists. "Shouldn't be hard for someone like yourself, all that boasting has to come from somewhere, right?!"

"NGHH! SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

Bakugou came at them again and Izuraka yawned, counting the seconds down. He got in close and the girl wasted no time slapping the boy across the face, before he floated up into the air.

Then, her grin grew even wider as one side of her realized something. 'This body…. It's so much more durable than Izuku's….'

"YOU THINK THIS WILL FUCKING STOP ME?!" The blonde screamed as he set off explosions behind him, starting to laugh as he got closer. "YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT FUCKING EASIER!"

"Alright then… let's try this. Just pour it into the quirk instead of the body…" She said, as she threw her bejewelled hand forward. 'O.F.A!'

Suddenly, Kacchan's descent increased rapidly and he quickly smashed into the ground, unable to lift himself up. He growled and groaned as he struggled, and Izuraka looked at her hands.

"Holy crap, that's totally different from what I was expecting. Did…. Did we just increase his gravity?" She wondered, looking at him. The she grimaced, quickly putting her hand out and lowering the amount a bit. 'I can actually control it…' "We should probably go."

Looking up, the girl spotted a way back onto the path they were on before and placed her hands together, feeling her weight disappear. Focusing, her hands glowed and she managed to increase her ascent, getting higher and higher until finally she landed on the platform.

Looking down, she saw Bakugou still stuck and giggled. 'That's what you get for insulting him like that. Now, if I were a seven foot tall fake paper mache bomb were would I be?'

Trusting her instincts, she took off down the hall Bakugou had shown up from, and noticed burn marks all around the path he'd taken to get to them. Following them, she eventually found herself near the middle of the building on the third floor, and she burst through the door before her.

"Ah, Hero-What the heck!?" Iida tried to say something dramatic as they two burst in, only to stumble over his words, taken aback by the fusion before him. "Midoriya? Uraraka?! Who…."

"Sorry Iida, we already did this a minute ago." Izuraka chuckled, running at him. Noticing she was on a direct course for the bomb, the taller boy rushed her as planned and as soon as he got close, the fusion quickly reached out and touched the boy's chest. "How do you feel about floors?"

"H-huh?!" Was all Iida could get out, before Izuraka's hands glowed and he plummeted to the floor, unable to get up. Almost feeling guilty, the girl chuckled a little as she set her hand on the bomb.

"Just you seem a little attached." She said, finally releasing him. A distant explosion went off and Bakugou appeared in the doorway.

"DEK-"

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!"

Silence fell after that and the fusion looked down with a grin, not wanting to look at Bakugou. However this meant her eyes finally with her bust, which she couldn't help but note was a size bigger than Uraraka's.

Her face suddenly flushed bright red and she moved her gaze elsewhere as quickly as possible. "Sorry! No it's my fault, sorry! No I mean-"

Her body suddenly felt…odd. Her form glowed and she looked down, the a moment later she disappeared from existence and once more, there was just Izuku and Uraraka.

Coughing, the greenette looked up, seeing his friend picking herself up as well and he felt a stupid dopey grin grow across his face. He tried to control himself but he couldn't stop his joy.

By the time the brunette got to her feet, she suddenly had a pair of strong arms wrapped rightly around her and Izuku laughing near her ear. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank… me? What for?!" The girl questioned as she pulled back, grinning herself. "It was your… I don't even know what it is but you did it! This all you Izuku!"

The two villains in the room froze, shocked the girl would be so rude to call someone by their first name. Well Iida was shocked, Bakugou was just mildly stunned she wasn't as polite as she looked.

Then the greenette continued, having not even noticed.

"Ochaco, you were just as much a part of that as me… that was…. I didn't know fusion could feel like that. That it could be so… so…."

"Amazing?" The girl finished for him, and he just nodded. Both completely missed the looks they were getting over the name thing.

"Yeah, amazing!"

And really, it truly was amazing. Something Midoriya had lamented for so long, a part of himself he could never appreciate it….. he never knew just how badly he was missing out.

If this was the real power of fusion…. Maybe he didn't want to leave it behind….


	3. Chapter 3

Midorya grinned as he felt his friends arms wrapped around him, the two still laughing over their fusion. He couldn't even describe the feeling if he tried, beyond perhaps the word "euphoric" .

"Well…. I am thoroughly confused but…" Iida shook his head before smiling as he walked up to them, holding his hand out and shaking both of theirs in congratulations. "Well done, both of you."

"Thanks Iida, sorry we crushed but… I wasn't really sure if their was a time limit or anything." Midoriya chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. The brunette and blue haired teens looked at him in confusion and he sighed. "I'll explain when we get back to class, I doubt I'll be able to avoid having to anyway."

"Deku…" Bakugou growled and they all looked back to the blonde, Midoriya's eyes widening as he saw a familiar glow in his palms. "You…."

"Uh, Bakugou! The training exercise is over!" Iida reprimanded, as he saw the teen about to use his quirk. Before the taller boy could say anything else though an explosion went off and the explosive student was rocketing toward the greenette.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A new voice shouted and before Kacchan could reach his target, he was held back by the frowning form of All Might. "I don't know why you think you're actions here today are in any way ok, young Bakugou but I assure you they will not go unpunished. You could have brought down the building and killed everyone inside!"

"Ah fuck off! It wouldn't of done shit!" Bakugou bit back, not knowing when he was beat. "That fucker needs to learn his lesson!"

Whack!

Suddenly, the student shut up after a swift strike to the back of the neck knocked him out. At the remaining students confused and concerned glances their teacher just sighed. "I wouldn't normally wish to do that to a student but as he's already proven to be volatile I had to make sure he wouldn't struggle and break anything."

"So…. Do we just go back to the observation room now?" Uraraka asked and the blonde nodded, dropping the unconscious boy in his hands onto a stretcher on one of the robots that walked in. "What will happen to him?"

"He'll be woken up by Recovery girl then sent to serve detention with Aizawa. Whether he remains in U.A after is up to him. As for you all, I'll be back to oversee the next match, before that if you would all return and let teams E and F know they are on next. E are the heroes, F are the villains."

"Yes sir!" They all nodded in unison before making their way back. The walk was quiet, however if one were to pay attention, they would notice Izuku and Ochaco were walking closer together than before, trading looks and smiles.

Iida was too busy thinking over the event to notice.

* * *

"You guys! That was soo awesome!" Mina cheered excitedly when the three walked into the room, bounding up to them. Then, her gaze turned to the two heroes and her grin became much more teasing. "And I have no idea what that combining thing was but wow did you two look cozy before it~"

"H-hey! That's just… how fusion works." Midoriya defended, rubbing his arm as the two blushed. The other students began to crowd around them and it only worsened. Iida informed the next tow teams they would be up next and they nodded, before turning their attention back to Midoriya.

"Fusion? Would you mind actually explaining it? I was under the impression you had a super strength quirk?" Momo inquired and the greenette sighed as he walked over to a nearby seat, letting out a sigh as he collected his thoughts. Looking up, he ended up shrinking back at the expectant looks when the door opened.

"Ah, you're all still here, good." The teacher said, before noticing they were all crowded around his successor. Letting out a light chuckle, the man just shook his head. "Explaining, young man?"

"Yeah…. So…." He shook his head, rubbing his hands against his face. Trying to think how to explain this was not easy when he had to do it on the spot. Looking at all the expectant looks… "Um… could I get some space please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry dude!" A boy with red spikey apologised as they all backed off and gave him some breathing room, while Uraraka took a seat beside him to help him stay calm. "Are you ok? You look a bit… pale."

"Just…. Ok, so, I have two quirks." He finally said, ignoring the cursory glance he got from his teacher as he finally settled on an explanation. "Just…. One didn't actually show up for a long time. I do have a super strength quirk but you remember how it broke me?"

"Yeah, it was kinda gross, to be honest. No offense dude." A girl with purple hair and headphone jacks for earlobes said, twirling said jacks around her finger. The here eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I get it. If a kid had that kinda power….."

"Yeah, I'd probably be eviscerated." Midoriya nodded shuddering as the mental image of a younger version of him trying to use One for All entered his mind. "It's a side effect of my actual quirk really though….."

Lifting his hand, he let them all see the gem inside. "I…. I'm honestly not sure exactly how it works but…. As far as I understand it if I activate my power while touching hands with someone or something like that, we combine into one person."

"So, you like share a body or…" Mina inquired, and the greenette laughed.

"N-no, It's more like another person is kinda born but we're still vaguely in control? I guess it depends on who I fuse with or something, but obviously, fusion, out attributes and such fuse. S-so my super power, mixed with Ochaco's gravity altering power results in a much more powerful version like you saw there."

"Uh…. Midoriya?" The pin skinned girl tilted her head to the side, confused. "Since when were you on a first name basis?"

The greenette and brunette both blinked, before looking at one another and blushing again.. However this tie the two just laughed, getting more confused looks.

"Um guys?"

"I.. I don't know. I guess…."

"Well, they were inside each other." All Might piped up, and the two friends blushes reached the deepest shade they could at his word choice. "I'd imagine it was just a side effect of sharing a mind. You all refer to yourself mentally by your given names, so it was just natural to them afterwards to continue."

"You could have put it in any way…." Midoriya muttered as he covered his face in embarrassment. He swore he could here a chuckle come from the blonde.

"Hm. Well either way, Bakugou of course performed the least desirably on this training exercise, he could have jeopardized his teammate and while it is of course in line with villainous behaviour, his decision to go all out against the heroes was still incredibly reckless." A tall girl with raven hair spoke up, eyes closed and arms crossed. All eyes turned to her as she continued. "Iida performed much better until…. What was the fusion called again?"

"Izuraka." The fusion teen provided, and she nodded.

"Until Izuraka arrived. His confusion was understandable, but he should be on guard at all times. Getting into the role as he did and trying to counteract Uraraka's quirk was a smart decision." Finally, she turned to the two heroes with a look of confusion. "What I don't understand is why you waited so long to fuse. That was the most baffling decision when it gave you such a power boost. If you did then you're performance, aside from perhaps being a little too forceful with your quirk would have been flawless-"

She stopped as she noticed Midoriya cringe and look away, and she frowned.

"Is there some sort of problem with fusion?"

"No… it's just….." He shook his head as he looked up at them all. "I kinda used to hate it. I didn't have super strength and… I'd only ever fused with Kacchan before and it was…. Horrible."

"Yeesh, I could imagine." Mina said, gagging at the idea. "I do not want inside his mind ever."

"So, honestly I thought it would always be like. I planned to never use it if I could but…. It's not always like that." He said, grinning despite himself and meeting Uraraka's eye, who smiled back. "So…. I guess I maybe will be using it more from now on."

"Well, I'm…. glad you could overcome…. Whatever you had to overcome." A boy with yellow hair, that had a black lightening shaped streak going through it said with a thumbs up.

"Alright class, I'm glad you are all getting alone but it's time the rest of you got into it, ok? Team E, team F, get to your positions." All Might requested and the four students of those teams nodded, all making their way. As they did, Mina turned back to her friends with a grin.

"Seeing as you guys put on a show, I'll make sure to give it everything I have as well! See ya when I win!"

At that, Midoriya could only grin. A grin that grew wider fifteen minutes later when she proved to be correct about that prediction.

* * *

The rest of the fights had been one spectacle after another, the greenette's grin growing as he took in how amazing each of his classmates were, writing quietly in one of his notebooks as he did so and committing their names to memory.

After that, they had all been rushed out and spent the rest of the day doing maths and English work that had been a breeze for the boy. The final bell had rung and he'd taken out his phone, wanting to check his mom didn't need anything before he went home.

As he looked over it, he failed to notice the steadily growing group at the front of the class, or how they all looked over to him every couple of moments until finally they all walked up to him.

As their shadows loomed over him, he looked up and for the briefest moment had a flash to when a group of middle school kids would come to beat him up. Shaking his head, he quietly reprimanded himself. 'They aren't like that.'

"Hey Midoriya, mind if we talk for a bit?" The red headed boy from before asked, leading the group. Along with him were all the girls minus Yaoyorouzu, and most of the boy's except for Iida, Bakugou, a heterochromatic teen called Todoroki and a bird headed boy named Tokoyami. "Ejiro Kirishima by the way."

"Uh, sure? Is something the matter?" He asked, quirking a brow and a girl with long green hair beside him shook her head.

"No, just we thought if we were all going to be part of a class together for the next three years, we might as well know each other. Ribbit. Tsuyu Asui, by the way but my friends just call me Tsu." She explained and Midoriya nodded in understanding, pulling his bag onto hi shoulder but remaining in his seat.

"That makes sense." He nodded, and let them all introduce themselves quickly even though he'd already learned their names. "So? What was your question?"

"Well, sorry if this Is too personal or something but the way you're power effected Uraraka's was kind of… odd." Kaminari, an electricity controlling teen said. "Cause she only removes gravity, you'd think just making it stronger would be giving her a better weight limit…."

"But you changed it to full on gravity control." Said girl finished as she took a seat on the desk behind him and just scratched his head nervously. "So…. They were all wondering what it would be like on their powers."

"Not wanting to put any unwanted ideas in your head or anything." Sero, a tape creating teen said quickly, put his hands up. "But like, we can't help but be curious man."

"Honestly… I have no idea." Midoriya shrugged, with a sigh. "That was the first time I've ever successfully fused. Like I said, I've been in the process of it with Kacchan before but it's….. it's like we're so out of sync that whatever the fusion is becomes completely unstable and falls apart. I mean I could probably guess a few, like Iida's engines would probably be way stronger and make a fusion between us that much faster. Though seeing as size is added into a fusion as well I can only imagine how unbalanced we'd be at the height we'd be at…."

"Ah, well no worries man. Just curious is all." Kirishima said with a shrug of his own, before putting a finger to his chin. "Using that for hero work will be odd though, especially if you have multiple people in a team."

"Yeah….. well, I'll figure it out as I go along. I kind of have a theory why it was so much worse with Kacchan…." He explained as he stood up and got their attention. "It's just a guess but I think it's because he's always been so hostile towards me, and so it's a really…. What's the word? I guess…. You could compare a fusion to a relationship. Me and Ochaco were already friends, better friends then I've had before in my life so it was way more successful. Me and Kacchan… for lack of a better word, it was toxic so felt horrible."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Satou, a tall teen with a sugar quirk said, crossing his arms. "So the better you get along with someone…"

"Yeah, the better the fusion. That's the working theory. It might not be exactly the same with everyone but seeing as no one here has anything against me or me against anyone….. Well honestly I'm kinda looking forward to finding out what might come of any fusion." He said, giving them all his brightest smile. The first to respond, recovering from his blinding smile was an invisible girl named Hagakure.

"Who gave him permission to be so cute?!" She whispered to someone near her but the green haired teen heard and immediately started to blush at that.

* * *

They all continued to talk for a little while after that, trading names and numbers when finally it was time to leave and the one for all user found himself with all the girls alone in the class.

"Well, uh…. Me and Ochaco were going to walk him with the girls though… seeing as Iida kinda accidentally ditched you, what with needing to get home quick uh…" Mina looked over to the remaining girls with a grin. "Mind if we take him with us, just to the station."

"Let's just go. I don't care." Jirou, the earphone jack girl shrugged and Hagakure nodded her own approval at bringing him along.

"Thanks. You didn't need to but…" Before he could finish, pink coloured fingers placed themselves over his lips and he was met with a serious look from Ashido.

"Dude, considering what I've heard so far already, yes we did." She said simply, before pulling him along by the arm to catch up with the other girls. He blushed lightly but smiled as he walked beside them, occasionally responding to one or two questions thrown his way.

Eventually, he ended up fully involved in a debate over what would happen with his quirk if he fused with himself somehow with Hagakure, Jirou and Mina while Ochaco and Asui talked amongst themselves about a show they both happened to watch.

Though they'd meant to split up at the train, they'd ended up all on the same one and the boy had been the first to get off, smiling happily as he did so.

When he'd gotten home later, after he'd had lunch and talked about his experience with his mother (she almost broke down, holding him tightly when he told her about his first REAL fusion), he's gotten two texts.

The first had been from Jirou, surprisingly.

_Jirou:_

_Jirou: Hey. It's Jirou. I didn't really think I was gonna like having you along with us, was just meant to be the girls but you were cool, I guess. Just don't push your luck._

The other message had been an unexpected but not unwelcome development.

_Girls of 1-A:_

_Ashido: Yo! Thought we culd all do wit a GC! Also added Mido._

_Hagakure: Gee Ashido, you sure seem to want to include him a lot~ There's no any reason behind that, is there?~_

_Mina ^_^: Wat? He's cool and I don't like what I've herd before. That's for him to tell ya'll tho._

_Jirou: Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever, I'm cool with it, as long as he doesn't change from how he was today._

_Ochaco ^-^: I'm down with Izuku being in!_

_Asui: You did it again, Uraraka._

_Ochaco ^-^: ah! Great now it's weird calling him normally._

_You: Sorry about that. I really didn't know that would happen._

_Ochaco ^-^: It's fine Deku._

_Unknown number: Well, if the rest of you are ok with his presence then I suppose I have no objections._

_Mina ^_^: Gr8! we'll just call him an honorary grl in the meantime then to justify the GC name._

_You: I'd say cool if I could understand what you were actually saying._

_Mina ^_^: Ouch, but fair!_

Laughing to himself as he went to his room, Midoriya could only wonder how All Might would react to that. Still, he finally had friends, and they were awesome and he didn't want to let them down.

So he would be the best damn honorary girl ever!

Which was a weird thought to motivate him as he pulled up his work to continue, but oh well. It worked at least!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was quiet in class the next day, as they watched Aizawa read through some notes he'd brought in with him before he addressed the class. Merely getting to the school that day had been a nightmare, with reporters having swarmed the outside of the building on finding out about All Might's employment.

"You all performed well on the training exercise yesterday, for first timers."

A few people smiled at the praise, as the man handed out the sheets which contained some criticisms of their performances for future notes. As he handed them out, the scruffy teacher also have his own opinion and comments about the exercise.

As he did, Midoriya noticed he would often echo similar comments to what Yaoyorouzu made in her own assessments, though with a few more comments on top.

"Bakugou, we've already discussed why your behaviour and decisions were unacceptable yesterday, however I will acknowledge you are talented and if you get yourself under control you could be an incredibly powerful hero. So don't go sulking like a child about your loss." The teacher commented, with his tired drone before turning to the greenette. "Finally, Midoriya. I was unaware of your other ability. I had a word with principal Nezu about it and it seems there was a paperwork error. You are now listed as having two quirks, instead of just super strength. Aside from that, you handled yourself well. You and Uraraka worked well together to keep yourselves from getting injured and you're actions as…. Izuruaka was it? They were a little reckless but effective. Hopefully, with some training and getting used to each other you can learn to more effectively control it."

Beaming with pride, the two friends shared a quick look. Then Aizawa cleared his throat, getting their attention once more.

"However, the amount of extra work I'm going to have to do now is not appreciated. Potentially nineteen extra students, and here I wanted a peaceful year." The man grimaced, shaking his head and making Midoriya blush. 'Whoops.' "Anyways, we have something incredibly important to do today. It will affect the rest of your time here at U.A."

'Oh god, it's not another quirk test is it?'

"You have to pick a class president, and vice president."

There was a moment of silence as they students let that sink in, before chaos erupted. Then after a moment, Iida proposed a vote and got everyone to calm down.

Midoriya grinned, confident and thankful that no one would pick him. 'Wonder who it'll be…'

* * *

Ten minutes later, and he was stood in front of the class shaking like nobody's business beside Yaoyorouzu. 'O-oh…. It's me.'

Yes, somehow, he had gotten five votes for himself. Him, who was terrible at human interaction and was only just getting used to talking with other people positively.

Crap.

"Well, Midoriya is class president. Yaoyorouzu is vice president. Any complaints?" Aizawa asked, looking out over the class.

'Now would be a great time to speak up Kacchan….' Midoriya thought as sweat rolled down his forehead, throat dry.

The blonde just grunted and looked away, while everyone else voiced their confidence in the greenette.

'Dammit, stop believing in me guys!'

"Right, then let's get on with class. You two, think over who the class officers should be during the next few periods and lunch." Aizawa instructed, before sending them back to their seats. "Now, we have fifteen minutes left of class. I'm going to sleep, don't interrupt me unless you want detention."

* * *

Midoriya frowned as he looked at his murky reflection in his soup, swirling the hot liquid around absent-mindedly. He looked up to the rest of the people with him at the table. He'd ended up joining the girls, who had all been at a table when Mina had flagged him over and Iida had been with him at the time. "Guys…. I'm not so sure about this class president thing…"

"Hm? Why not?" Yaoyorouzu asked, tilting her head as she placed a roll of sushi in her mouth.

"I-it's just…. I don't even know w-why anyone would of picked me. I'm- I mean im a nervous wreck half the time." He said as his frown worsened. He felt a sudden pressure on his knee and looked to see Mina had placed a hand on him to try to make him feel better. It caused him to blush but he shot her a thankful smile.

"Nonsense. You have proven in the short time we've been here to have excellent quick decision-making skills, and proven you can overcome your own problems even temporarily for the sake of others. All valuable traits for a leader." Iida put in his own opinion, turning to his friend with a smile. "That's why I voted for you anyways."

"O-oh so you were one of the votes?" Midoriya asked surprised, getting a nod.

"Oh same!" Uraraka chirped happily, causing the greenette's blush to worsen as he turned to her.

"I just voted for you cause you were the first sensible choice that came to mind." Jirou revealed, and Midoriya just blinked.

"Uh…. Anyone else vote for me?" He asked, now curious just how many of them were here. At the question, everyone but Asui and Yaoyorouzu raised there hands. "Well…. Huh…"

"So yeah, probably gonna struggle to convince us otherwise." Hagakure laughed at the boy's dumbstruck look. "Speaking of, didn't you want the job Iida? You seemed pretty eager. Kinda weird you gave up the chance with a vote."

"Well wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing the Iida family agency has taught me that much." The blue haired teen said, getting looks from his classmates when he realized what he just revealed.

"Agency?" Jirou asked the question they were all pondering. "Your family are heroes?"

"Wait- Oh! That's where I recognized your name from!" Midoriya blurted out as his eyes lit up. "Tensei Iida is Inegnium! He's a super popular hero with 65 sidekicks working under him at his Tokyo agency! He-"

Noticing the looks he was getting from the girls, he toned down his excitement, clearing his throat.

"S-sorry. But…. Don't tell me…"

"Yes, he is my elder brother!" The engine teen announced with a proud smile. "I strive to be just like him!"

"That's awesome!" Hagakure said excitedly as she bounced around her seat in her ever so animated style.

"Still, It's probably too soon for me to be in a real leadership role. You for example, Midoriya. You realized what the judges were looking for in the exam. A rep needs that sort of insight." Iida said, with a smile that seemed infectious to the group, though also made Midoriya feel a little guilty.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Iida." The greenette began to explain his own cluelessness over the points but before he got a chance…

BRIIIIING! BRRIIIING! BRIIIING!

"-What is that?!"

"Warning. Level three security breach. Students please evacuate the building." A semi-robotic feminine voice instructed, causing multiple students to burst out of their chairs in a decidedly NOT orderly fashion.

"W-what the hells a level three breach!?" Jirou asked, as she stood up, the rest of her classmates following suite. A third year beside them turned to them, a look of fear in their eyes.

"It means someone's gotten past the school's barrier. This hasn't happened in my entire time here!" They revealed, before taking off. The 1-A classmates shared a look before making their way to the exit with everyone else as Midoriya's mind raced. 'Who would try to get into U.A?! Maybe…. Maybe a villain with a grudge against All Might?! Oh that hardly helps, that could be literally anyone!'

In just a few moments, he went from being calm and finally enjoying his meal to shoved about and kicked around. No one seemed to understand what a calm evacuation was as everyone tried to climb over one another to escape.

He took elbows to the stomach, people stomping on his feet and all sorts. For once he was actually somewhat glad for how people treated him growing up is it made it easier to tolerate this.

As his body was forced to twist and turn just to keep moving, he saw multiple members of his class all being pressed against the wall or squeezed against people. They almost seemed like the only calm people at all.

Then suddenly a hand came around.

SMACK!

"Agh!" He hissed as he was suddenly thrown to the ground, someone trampling over his stomach. 'Dammit! The panic caused by that announcement isn't good. People are getting out of control!'

"Midoriya!" Iida called out, and suddenly he was yanked to his feet by his collar. Looking beside him he saw his tall friend pressed against the glass. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just had the wind knocked out of me." The greenette reassured, turning to look out the window. "Who even-"

His question died on his tongue as he looked out the entrance, watching the crowd that was pouring in. Iida confirming what he saw.

"Reporters. I have no idea how they got in but they are no villains, even if they are trespassing." The blue haired teen explained as the two were forced to continue shimmying along so as not to get trampled again. "I tried calling out into the crowd but they're to distracted to listen. We have to get their attention somehow!"

Midoriya's eyes widened at that, tuning to look at the panicking group. He could see his classmates getting washed away. Initially he looked for Uraraka but once he spotted her he realized the brunette had been moved too far away by the flood of students.

He gritted his teeth, thinking. Then it hit him.

_Then the two exploded into green and pink light, throwing their assailant across the room_

_"Though seeing as size is added into a fusion as well I can only imagine how unbalanced we'd be at the height we'd be at…."_

"Iida! Grab my hand!" He demanded quickly, barely able to even lift it up. Still, Iida seemed to get the ideas as he reached out, only just managing to grab on.

Then, it began. A blue and green explosion of light occurred, washing over the students and naturally drawing their attention as a silhouette formed within. Then finally there he stood,

With a blue right eye and a green left one, the fusion's gaze was harsh and made all who fell under it shudder. His glare wasn't the only thing intimidating about him, as he stood towering above even the tallest students his very presence seeming to quiet people down as they stared.

He had short but messy blue hair with green and black highlights and Izuku's signature freckles. He still retained Iida's glasses and square jawline however.

"EVERYONE!" He shouted, his voice causing many to flinch. It was harsh and commanding, demanding instant respect and compliance. "CALM YOURSELEVES! THERE ARE NO VILLAINS PRESENT! ONLY REPORTERS WITH NO SENSE OF RESPECT! PLEASE STOP THIS INSANE PANIC, BEFORE PEOPLE GET HURT WORSE THAN THEY ALREADY HAVE!"

It took a couple moments after that announcement, but as his revelation spread out amongst the students, they started to look outside and relax as they realized they were in no real danger.

"Midoriya? Iida?" A voice asked, and the fusion turned to see Sero looking up at them. "That you two? Or like I guess if it's a fusion, I mean…"

"Ah, I believe I understand what you're asking." The fusion said as he placed a hand to his chin, taking a moment to think. Finally, he smiled a bright grin he most definitely got from the Midoriya half of himself as he announced his name. "Izida should suffice I believe. Now come on, the panic may be over but we're still expected to leave. I'll remain like this for now, defusing here probably won't be easy."

With that, the two made their way off with the rest of the students.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually the students had found themselves being lead back to their class, where Aizawa waited on them. Upon seeing the fusion, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

With them being back in class, the two boys defused, this time landing much more gracefully than Uraraka and Midoriya had when they defused. Looking to each other, they shared a quick grin before making their way to their seats.

Well Iida went to his seat, Midoriya had to remain at the front when Aizawa held him back, and motioned for Yaoyorouzu to come up.

"Firstly, I trust you are all ok?" Aizawa asked, looking out over them. "I heard there was something of chaotic evacuation."

"Yes sir." Most of the class chorused. One or two mentioning minor injuries but nothing worth going to the infirmary over.

"Um, so is anyone going to ask about the fusion?" Kirishima asked, scratching his head. Before either of the two who had been involved could though, Aizawa spoke up.

"You can ask your questions later. For now, I'd like to deal with the issues that were already present before the break-in." the teacher said, turning to the two class presidents. "Did you pick your officers?"

Midoriya actually smiled as he turned to the man, nodding along with Yaoyorouzu. He was still incredibly nervous about being the class president, but after being able to help deal with the panic, he felt a little more confident in himself.

"Well, the first class officer should most definitely be Iida." The greenette said, as he turned to them all. The two boy's eyes met and for just a moment, Iida probably would of saw a spark of joy in Izuku's eyes.

Because he fused again and it was amazing again. If he had any lingering doubts about fusion, they were gone now. He was sure nothing could ruin this feeling!

Unfortunately, tomorrow he would be going to the USJ. Where dark and malevolent forces waited.

Forces that even fusion would struggle against.


	5. Chapter 5

Midoriya hummed to himself as he walked up the path towards U.A., a few students in groups ahead of him. He hadn't seen any of his classmates though, so he was just walking alone at the moment.

A sudden cry of shock caught his attention though and he turned to see Yaoyorouzu falling forward, dropping a pile of books. He reacted before he realized, rushing over and grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her.

"I got ya." He said quickly, pulling her back onto her feet. The tall teen turned surprised, before a smile came onto her face. "Are you alright? "

"Ah, Midoriya, thank you! Yes, just lost my balance." She said, as the two started picking up her books, which Midoriya held onto half of so she could actually see.

"Want a little help?" He laughed, and the girl nodded her head thankfully, the two setting off towards the school again. "A-are these all your school books? Seem's a little excessive."

"One can never be too prepared!" Yaoyorouzu said with a determined gaze, and Midoriya shrugged. As they walked, the taller teen turned to him, trying to think of how to end the silence. "So, are you looking forward to class today?"

"O-oh! Yeah, as long as I don't get paired with Kacchan again, I think I'll really enjoy hero class today." He said with a grin, missing the slight frown that came over his classmates face. "You?"

"I'm quite looking forward to it myself. Though I suppose I always have been the odd one out in terms of enjoying education." The girl said with a light blush, and Midoriya raised an eyebrow, before giving her a reassuring smile.

"G-good to know I'm not the only one then." He laughed, and after a moment the creation girl giggled as well. They quickly came upon their class and the greenette gave the girl her books back while opening the door. "Here."

"Thank you again, Midoriya." Yaoyorouzu said with a little hum of approval, and the boy scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. After she walked in, he followed and took his seat at his desk. He really was looking forward to hero class today, he just had a feeling it would be something to remember.

* * *

Midoriya coughed and hacked up water as he clutched his stomach, sitting on the wooden floor of sinking boat. After he got the water out of his lungs, he propped himself up against the wall and groaned as Mineta suddenly crashed down in front of him violently. 'Well I wasn't wrong. I'm gonna remember this for a long time… Just not for any good reason.'

He grimaced as he looked around the facility, he was in. U.A's Unforseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short. Everything had been just fine until ten minutes ago.

1-A had all been excited when Aizawa announced they'd be doing rescue training, and the excitement had only grown when he revealed it would be a class taught by All Might, a popular rescue hero Thirteen and their homeroom teacher himself.

None of them could of known when they had boarded the bus, Yaoyorouzu and Midoriya helping everyone find a seat, as they all laughed and joked with one another…. None of them could of known they were walking straight into a trap.

And All Might wasn't there to help. Midoriya had quickly realized, observing Aizawa and Thirteen talking about the pro that he had gone over his time limit. It would have just been a minor disappointment normally but then the lights had started to flicker.

Black and purple mist had swirled near the centre of the facility and suddenly hundreds of thugs and villains had stepped out, all with one goal they'd soon find out.

The class had tried to run, only to be stopped by the smoke once again. Apparently it was part of a villain called Kurogiri, working on behalf of the 'League of Villains'. Kirishima and Bakugou had tried to fight, as Aizawa fended off thugs behind them but It proved to be useless and the villain had revealed his goal.

They were here to kill All Might. If they couldn't get to him though…. The students were fair game apparently, and with that many of them had been caught up in the smoke and flung across the facility.

Midoriya had been unfortunate enough to drop into the shipwreck area, falling under water where he barely was able to swim. Still, he'd been saved just in time by-

"Are you alright, Midoriya? You look sick. Ribbit." Yeah, Asui. The greenette groaned as he stood up, meeting her eye.

"I'm… fine, just really didn't agree with that teleport and sudden drop." He said, shaking his head and taking in a breath. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about the rest of our class. Ribbit." The frog girl said, as Midoriya looked over the edge of the boat only for his eyes to go wide as he pulled the girl away. "Hey careful!"

"Sorry, but villains are still there." He explained, briefly noting behind the girl Mineta was cowering on the floor.

"Oh god we're going to die here." He muttered, clutching himself and Midoriya sighed. Turning back to Asui, he decided it would be best to be blunt with his thoughts.

"Asui-"

"I thought I already told you to call me Tsu?"

"Sorry, just..." Taking a breath to calm himself, Midoriya looked over to the centre of the facility again. "They said they were here to kill All Might."

"They- they're not going to be able to though! right?! All Might will kick their asses and save us right!?" The purple haired teen asked, eyes wide with fear and Midoriya grimaced.

"Honestly? I don't think they would be here if they didn't have a way to do it." The greenette said simply, and Asui nodded but her eyes dimmed, and Mineta's shaking got worse. "I think we have an advantage though."

"What do you mean? Ribbit." The frog girl asked, and Midoriya gestured to the villains surrounding them.

"I'm guessing that break in the other day is probably how they even knew we'd be here. They somehow got information during that time period. True or not though, they clearly don't have information on our quirks. Cause why else would they put a frog in water?" He explained simply, and the girls eyes lit up.

"Ah, so then…"

"They aren't making the first move because they have no idea what we'll do if they attack." He nodded, and then a softer smile came onto his face despite himself. "We need to get out of here, but I know on my own I'm just dead weight."

"Don't say that. Ribbit. You are plenty useful, even with your quirk being a little destructive." Asui scolded him for his self-pity, and the boy did smile a little wider but still…

"Maybe, but either way as long as we're still a group of three, getting out of here is going to be difficult." He then stood up tall, and quietly held his hand out. Asui looked at it surprised before looking up to meet his gaze. "So what do you say?"

She didn't give a verbal response, instead just ribbiting in a way that sounded almost happy as she grabbed a hold of his hands and as always, an explosion of light occurred.

All over, people probably saw the display as the bright fully green light surrounded the shipwreck area, and Mineta had to cover his eyes, before looking back to see a silhouette in the light.

The new fusion opened her eyes. Both green, but one a much lighter hue than the other. Her body was accentuated by the near skin-tight attire she wore, with black legs giving the impression of healthy thighs.

The feet retained Asui's flippers, while her gloves were more akin to Midoriya's. She possessed a white belt that had red pouches attached and the rest of the outfit was a solid green suit, except for the two black lines that ran from the legs, and around the back of the costume into one line before splitting apart again and coming over the shoulders, finally stopping as two large black spots across her chest.

Her face, like all fusions retained Midoriya's freckles, but had Asui's wide mouth and still had the frog girl's little mask over their eyes. Finally, the hair was the most radically different from any fusion thus far, being similar the messy variant of Uraraka's Izuraka possessed except there was also two long extra strands of hair that reached down to her back and were both tied in smaller versions of the knot Asui wore her hair in normally.

"W-what…. Are you guys? Like…" Mineta struggled with his words, clearly still trying not to have a breakdown. The fusion put a finger to her mouth, much like Asui did in thought and turned back to the water villains who seemed shocked themselves.

"A name? Ribbit. Hm…. How about Tsuku?" She suggested, as one of the water villains suddenly started moving, taking the fusions sudden appearance as a sign of attack.

Three villains made their move at the same time. The shark like villain who had nearly killed Midoriya burst out of the water and launched at the, another villain created a massive fist made from the water to attack and finally a random villain threw a harpoon towards them.

"Ribbit. Harpoon's the most immediate threat, then shark villain. Smell suggests shark villain has killed before, something to keep in mind. Water is easy to deal with, waves indicate low pressure. Ribbit." Tsuku analysed quickly, the shark villain getting inches from her before she suddenly launched herself into the air. Her tongue shot out, faster and longer than Asui's and grabbed the harpoon, discarding it into the wall across the facility where it got stuck, far away from hurting anyone. The water villain's attack followed them but they just dived through it, swimming with ease and bursting out the other side.

The shark villain had collided with the wall, but was recovering so Tsuku acted as quick as she could, tongue wrapping around the water villain and launching him into his ally. The two toppled as the fusion picked another villain at random and flung them away from the shipwreck area, before landing on the boat.

The shark and water villains started to recover but she kicked off the ground launching into the shark villain, kicking him into the distance before landing and twirling around elegantly, tongue smacking the water villain off his feet.

The tongue then wrapped around his leg, pulling him back and letting Tsuku jump and twirl her body in the air, kicking the villain in the face and knocking him out.

"Holy crapballs…" Mineta said, amazed at the display. The fusion landed next to him and quickly grabbed with their tongue before making one last final leap away from the boat.

"Time to leave. Ribbit." She said as she flew threw the air. A villain tried to follow them, using the water as some kind fuel to his quirk that let him fire out the liquid as jets from his hands.

The frog fusion threw Mineta into the air out of harms way and flipped over the jets, grabbing the villain by the arm and forcing him to move his jets so that he started spinning wildly out of control.

He naturally cancelled his power, plummeting into the ground while Tsuku grabbed Mineta once more. She dropped down, and with one final push kicked the villain in the chest and caused him to fly into a nearby tree, knocking him out.

After that, she dropped Mineta behind her and turned to him. "Get to entrance. Ribbit. We'll give Aizawa some cover."

Suddenly she stopped.

"Wait but it could be dangerous. Ribbit." Her expression changed ever so slightly, then a moment later it changed yet again. " it probably is but if they have something to stop All Might, we should at the very least warn him. Ribbit. Well I agree on that much. And if he gets into a fight with it, he'll need to focus at all costs. Right, ribbit. Let's go!"

With that, she took off leaving a thoroughly confused Mineta behind. They soon found the centre where their homeroom teacher was bravely fighting off multiple opponents trying to outmatch him.

One began to sneak up behind however, and Tsuku reacted quick, tongue shouting out and grabbing him to keep him in place. It caused the villain to shout in surprised, alerting Aizawa and letting him attack first.

After getting some distance, the pro looked over and gave a nod of thanks towards the fusion. They scurried around at a distance, very occasionally providing cover as they tried to get closer to their teacher without going to close to the villains.

"What are you two doing here?" Aizawa asked as he dodged an attack, quickly dispatching of another thug. "Get to the entrance!"

"We just wanted to make sure they knew they must have something powerful on their side. we don't know if you heard they wanted to kill All Might or not." She explained quick, flipping over a bush and battering another villain with her tongue.

"I didn't, thanks for the heads up. Now go-" Before Aizawa could finish, a manic laugh got their attention. They turned to see a villain with pure white hair and a body covered in disembodied hands. "Shigraraki."

"Wait, who is that?" Tsuku questioned, almost feeling like she recognized him somehow.

"Final boss." Aizawa stated simply as he rushed forward.

"Tch, you really are something to behold Eraserhead. Your students too." The villain cackled, before rushing forward himself. The two clashed, and Tsuku found herself holding back as she tried to think of where she knew the man from. Unfortunately, it seemed fusion made many of Izuku and Tsuyu's thoughts cloudy and hazy.

A pained shout pulled them out of their thoughts and the grimaced seeing the state of Aizawa's arm mere seconds after it was touched by the villain. They began to move to help but Aizawa used his capture scarf first, pulling the villain of his feet and hitting his head off the ground.

"Hehehehehe. Still fighting even with a broken arm. That's the one thing I can admire about heroes like you. You have such an amazing drive, too bad it will die along with you and your students." Shigaraki laughed, grabbing the scarf and destroying it instantly before jumping back. "Of course, it's not fair if I hog all the fun. Nomu!"

A loud rumbling noise got the heroes attention and they all turned to see a massive bulky creature with a bird like head an exposed beak looking at the all with cold dead eyes.

"Like my pet? He's quite well trained. For example…. Attack the teacher Nomu." Shigaraki commanded and the bird suddenly burst forward, and Tsuku had too very conflicting thoughts go through her head.

'Help Aizawa fight!'

'Leave that fight to Aizawa, deal with the thugs!'

She suddenly felt a pain in her head as the two thoughts clashed, and her body began to glow. The two halves of her wholly conflicted in what action to take and as a result…..

Tsuku's entire body turned into a green silhouette before her two component suddenly split apart, falling to the ground.

"Well well well… What's this? You're students were combined?" Shigaraki asked, and the two 1-A classmates just barely got their bearings in time to see Aizawa had taken a solid that had thrown him into floor, bloody and beaten. 'Oh no…' "Well then, can't have power boosts like that running about. We're supposed to be playing without cheats on. I'll get rid of you both for now!"

Before Midoriya even knew what was happening the white-haired villain was bolting at Asui, hand outstretched. The girl seemed to freeze up, still winded from the sudden defusing and Shigaraki got closer and closer. He could FEEL her fear.

For a brief moment, Midoriya could see it all unfold. Could see what would happen, the world turning red as Asui would be turned to dust by his power.]

Then the world was back to normal, and he reacted on instinct.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM TSU YOU BASTARD! DETROIT SMASH!" He screamed, fist lighting up with the full power of One for All as he threw his hand forward. A moment later, wind kicked up everywhere as the ground itself cracked and too his surprise…. 'My arm didn't break?'

Looking up, his face paled as he realized his attack hadn't hit Shigaraki at all. No, instead Nomu had managed to get in the way and was looking right down at him. Before he knew what was happening the bird like monster hit him hard in the chest and threw him across the room, causing him to stumble.

"That smash of yours..." Shigaraki's voice was dangerously low, almost sounding angry. "Are you a disciple of All Might's by chance? Either way, that was the last mistake of your life. Nomu…. Make it painful."

"IZUKU!" Asui shouted in a panic, and Aizawa let out a pained gasp as he reached out towards the greenette. Nomu barrelled atop him, and he realized he didn't stand much of a chance in a fight where his attacks did nothing.

He barely had time to try to stand before Nomu was right on top of him. He honestly expected to die, right then and there but before Nomu could collide with him….

A hand grasped tight around his own and he was pushed forward. On complete instinct he grabbed the hand and his power began to take effect. The last thing he saw was a pair of relieved grey eyes and raven hair.

Then, an explosion of red and green light exploded, and a new fusion was born.


	6. Chapter 6

Nomu's punch missed of course, with the sudden arrival of a new party. The brilliant explosion of red light blinded all but the creature, who merely turned, ready to continue on it's mission.

Asui's eyes widened in fear, worrying that the fusion might just meant two people ended up getting massacred. She was expecting it to be Aizawa having somehow rushed to his student just in time.

However as her eyes trailed over the ground she saw he was lying their in just as much shock as anyone-

"Asui! Mister Aizawa!" Kaminari's voice rang out, and the frog girl turned to see the electric teen running up to them alongside Jirou, who wielded a sword in her hand. Both their eyes widened as they saw the trail of light.

"Ahh! Nomu, decimate that brat!" Shigaraki demanded, scratching at his throat in irritation. "Make it hurt!"

The creature obeyed without thought, drawing everyone's attention back as it tried to attack the silhouette appearing in the light. It's fist moved faster than most of them could comprehend, but then…

TWANG!

Everyone cupped their ears at the sudden unexpected and loud sound of metal reverberating through the air from Nomu's hit connecting. The light faded and they saw a wall of tungsten, that was moved aside a moment later to reveal the fusion.

"Huh. So this is Izumo huh?" She asked to herself, before looking over to her shield and frowning. "How boring. We can do much better than that Momo."

She had freckles of course, as did every fusion and she had one grey eye and one green eye. She had a back length ponytail that was an absolute wild disaster of hair, while the hair atop her head was mostly neat if a little curly. She had an M shaped bang running along her head, that was much longer on one side and had green highlights in many places amongst the raven mass. She stood at the height of All Might and to say her proportions were 'healthy' would be an understatement. Izuku's thighs plus Momo's breasts plus the additional parts of fusion… well Jirou and Tsuyu may or may not have been questioning their sexualities now.

And what certainly didn't help…

Her outfit hardly left much to the imagination due to one of the components of them having a rather revealing outfit. She wore red boots that looked like bigger versions of Izuku's shoes, along with his plain gloves and little metal mask piece. The hood of said outfit remained as well but was now red and attached near the neck of Yaoyoruzu's custom leotard which still had it's hole in it. However it was fortunately less showy, coming in a smaller vertical square. The patterns on the outfit were replaced by green cloth like fabric, looking somewhat homemade and patchy but suiting the aesthetic of the creation fusion. Yaoyorouzu's usual beige skirt that protected her modesty was gone, replaced by a smaller and tighter version of Izuku's utility belt that did at least hold much bigger satchels. Still, it didn't hide the fusion's modesty.

No one really needed to know the fusions retained ALL their parts but now they did thanks to the tight fitting material.

Before anyone could take in more of her appearance, Nomu let out a horrible shriek as he launched forward again. Aizawa grabbed his capture tape but the fusion just grinned, dropping there shield and lifting their hands.

"You know, I really wasn't sure what Creation plus Izuku's superpower quirk would equal. Kind of hard to power up an already insanely overpowered quirk." Izumo commented, and smiled as Nomu closed in on her. "But now I know-"

She suddenly threw her hands forward, and two round grenades shot out sticking onto he creatures skin. The others backed off but Izumo didn't flinch as they exploded and instead of a violent bang and flash, they wrapped up the monster in tape, holding it in place.

She grinned, holding up a hand and forming a comically oversized mallet, spiked on both ends. It had green and red bands all around the shaft, as well as two wings a little below the half way point. The pommel was bejewelled with an emerald. It also crackled with electricity with tasers attached to the ends of the spike.

"-Superpower is basically a near limitless well of energy to draw from. Lipids are just a backup now. Your pet won't be getting out fast, that's tungsten grade capture tape." She explained as a green glow surrounded her feet and suddenly she was wearing what essentially amounted to high tech hopper shoes. The creature still struggled to it's feet, and Izumo sighed, bouncing forward at speed's it was difficult to keep up with. "Oh, and Momo knowledge plus Izuku creativity and gadget design? Not to mention the increased processing power. Well, I guess cartoons were right when they said imagination was amazing. So let's test a theory of mine!"

She flipped around in the air, elegant and graceful before she hit the Nomu square in the shoulder, the creature barely flinching. She frowned, pressing a button and sending out currents of electricity that hit the creatures brain and caused him to howl as she shoot back.

"As expected, he can take the force of a strong hit but isn't invulnerable." She muttered, before Nomu let out a pained and angered roar, causing the tape around him to split apart and fly away. Izumo gulped, hopping into the air with their shoes. The beast tried to attack but she throw out her hand, creating a new device.

Everyone just look on confused as an umbrella formed, before suddenly massive helicopter blades started spinning out of them and lifting them up into the air.

"I'm…. I… what the hell am I watching?" Shigaraki questioned, absolutely caught off guard by the absurdity of what he saw.

"I honestly have no idea…" Aizawa replied, himself baffled by the new fusion, before shaking his head as he remembered where he was. "Kaminari, electrocute him quick!"

"Yes sir!"

Electricity shot across the ground towards the villain who tried to dodge out the way, but two flesh coloured headphone jacks wrapped around his legs and pulled him into the attack.

"What are you three doing here anyways?" The teacher questioned Jirou, who gave a shrug as she focused on avoiding the villains hands trying to grab her Earjacks.

"Ask momo, we were fighting a bunch of thugs when she just kind of gasped and shot off using her quirk. We barely managed to follow her through the thugs by having Kaminari let loose on the ground in little bursts while I jumped into the air."

"Must have seen what was happening with Nomu. Well done on your escape, now keep your eyes on your opponent at all times!"

Back with the Nomu, Izumo was daintily avoiding blows before lifting herself up into the air. It was obvious blunt force wasn't going to do her any good so it was time to move onto plan B. She let the Mallet in her hand turn upside down and detached the bottom half of the mallet, letting the head fall onto the ground.

She smirked as the end remaining in her hand unsheathed to reveal a sword of rather excellent craft quality if she did say so herself, and she pressed a button on the handle quickly before she finally dropped to the Nomu, as the blade lit up in flames.

She twirled out the way of a punch, landing on her feet and hopping forward with the shoes, slicing straight through Nomu's arm and causing it to let out a scream of rage.

Shigaraki also shouted in anger at the sight, having just escaped Kaminari's attack as he needed to stop to avoid going dumb. Izumo smirked for a moment, satisfied she'd found a way to disable the Nomu when suddenly a new arm burst out, swirling with red flesh that made her feel sick to look at and he turned slowly to her.

'Well there goes that plan.'

She took on a fighting stance once more, considering a new strategy involving a pie made of whip cream when a sudden explosion drew everyone's attention to the front of the USJ.

Izumo grinned wildly at the voice that followed.

"Fear no longer students, you are safe. Because I am here." The decidedly angry voice of All Might announced and the man appeared over the stairs, with a scowl that chilled many of the thugs to their cores.

"No! Dammit, the credits weren't supposed to roll yet!" Shigaraki cried out angrily, before turning to Izumo with a snarl. "You're ruining everything! JUST LIKE HIM!"

With a sudden cry of rage, and before anyone could react Shigaraki took off into a scarily fast spring, closing in on Izumo. She wouldn't have time to create anything to save her, and if Shigaraki touched them even once it was over.

So, she did the one thing she could think to do. Her entire body glowed red and just before Shigaraki's attack would have landed the two students split apart, giving them the chance to dodge the attack.

WHOOSH!

All eyes turned to All Might, who landed with a snarl and caused the hundreds of thugs behind him to collapse into the ground. "It's over villains, you will not terrorize my students any longer."

"All Might…" Izuku coughed out, eyes asking the question only he and Aizawa could know to ask. He already knew the blonde must have expended his limit….

"I'm sorry, young Midoriya." All Might said and too the other students, it seemed as though he was apologizing for taking so long, but Izuku knew. He was admitting he wasn't in the state of mind to do this.

"Be careful, One for- I mean, my quirk didn't do anything to that bird guy and he regenerates-"

Before he could say anything more, a mist started to form near them and the warp villain began to appear. "Tomura Shigaraki, we must go-"

"YOU FUCKS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" A new voice shouted as explosion after explosion went off and suddenly the warp villain was slammed down into the ground by a very psychotic looking Bakugou. "Figured out your weakness this time! You may be made of weird mist but ya still got physical fucking body. Don't move, or I'll blow you to smithereens!"

"Well, that's not sounding too heroic." Kirshima muttered from his spot not to far back, causing Shigaraki to shake with rage.

"You brats! You…" He snarled, as Nomu began stomping towards the group. "Nomu… end All Might! AND YOU, IZUKU, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

Everyone flinched back at his sudden snap, but All Might reacted quick enough to try to attack the villain. Unfortunately, Nomu intercepted it and knocked the blonde back.

"HAHAHA! NICE TRY, SYMBOL OF PEACE. BUT NOMU WAS MADE TO FIGHT YOU! YOU CAN'T WIN!" The phsyco laughed, before calming down ever so slightly but still with a manic grin on his face. "He has shock absorption, nothing you can do will hurt him. Then once he kills you he'll kill that cheating brat as well and make this world a much better place!"

Midoriya hissed as he looked around. Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, Asui, Aizawa and even All Might himself were all viable potential fusion options but without knowing how to properly defeat Nomu, and with Shigaraki seeming to develop a grudge against the greenette in particular he had no idea who he should pick.

Shouts got his attention and he turned to see some of his other classmates still struggling against villains, some of him had recovered frustratingly fast from All Might's attack.

A clear sign of the fact he was truly not in the state to be fighting at the moment.

Midoriya gritted his teeth, before turning toward Kaminari fully intending to hope they'd somehow gain a finer control over the blonde's electricity. Instead, however, yet another new voice spoke up.

"Midoriya." Came the cold and ever calm voice of Todoroki. The fusion teen whipped around to see his classmate giving him a cold dead stare. "All Might will have this now-"

'Unlikely.'

"-So we need to make it easier for him to focus on the real villains. I need a minor power boost to contain them all or else I would have already dealt with this." He explained simply, and Midoriya gave him a once over. It was purely out of necessity and the two weren't exactly even acquaintances but it wasn't like there was any real ill-will between them. The greenette nodded, not thinking about how it could go wrong.

When they grasped each others hand and fused however, it quickly became apparent how bad an idea it was. There was an explosion of green white and red light, and Izuroki appeared but…

It would become quickly apparent to anyone looking on something wasn't quite right. Izuroki was almost an identical clone of Todoroki, simply with small parts of his hair frayed out and freckles.

He wore the same cold expression as ever and carried him with the same attitude, walking on without regard. Ice shot out in violent powerful bursts trapping enemies in an instant as Todoroki assumed full control over the form.

However, in a tiny little part of his mind Izuku was still there...

And he was screaming.

'No no no! BAD BAD! DON'T LIKE! IT HURTS, STOP IT STOP STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE STOP!'

But his cries went on heard even to the Todoroki who was in his mind, because the boy's own mental state had completely overwhelmed him. Whatever made it bad wasn't like Bakugou though, as the fusion stayed together.

It didn't take long for Izuroki to stop the thugs, capturing them all before finally being ready to unfuse. To anyone outside, it would have seemed perfect, having no complaints.

But Izuku…. He was crying inside the whole time and when they unfused, he landed on his knees, gasping for breathe as those tears finally manifested.

Once again, fusion had turned against him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long time since Todoroki had displayed any emotion other than indifference or anger. However now, a look of sheer and definite horror had overtaken him.

Because Midoriya was sobbing on the ground, body rattling violently with each shaky breathe he took on the ground… and it was the ice teen's fault.

He'd done this.

He'd hurt someone like how he'd always been worried he would, without even using his fire side.

"M…Midoriya…" He started, completely unsure where to go with this. He hadn't even noticed the greenette's discomfort in the fusion, but now… he'd be damned if he just left this like his father would. "I'm sorry…"

Izuku just continued to sob, as the ice teen took tentative steps towards him and knelt down. Somehow he could feel the fusion teens own pain in himself, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm so… so sorry. But… come on, we can't stay here. There's still villain's ready to kill us." He said, hoping his words would at least get his classmate on his feet. He knew he was not the person who should be dealing with this but he had no time to get someone else. "We need to-"

"It… hurt." The greenette practically whispered, but Todoroki heard it. He flinched as he took in the boy, once again realizing that HE caused this. "It hurts… I don't,… I don't like….."

"I'm so sorry…."

"I don't…. Not good." Izuku just said, in almost far off voice. "Not…. stable."

"Midoriya, can you hear me?" Todoroki questioned, worried the boy might be in some sort of trance. He held out his hand hesitantly, hoping for the best. "Grab my hand if you can hear me."

Green eyes met his heterochromatic ones, and the fusion teen complied, grabbing Todoroki's hand.

"Ok, good. Come on, i… we can talk about this later, we need to go somewhere safe." He explained simply, not sure how aware his classmate actually was. "We got to get to the entrance, ok?"

"But, All Might-"

BANG!

Both teen's flinched at the unexpected noise, looking up to see the Nomu creature flying through the roof of the building. Shouto smiled just a little bit, thankful for the timing.

"There, see, All Might's beat the villain. Everything is fine." He assured, knowing he sounded far too uninterested despite his best efforts. Midoriya didn't look convinced.

He turned to where the man would be and let out a gasp, prompting Todoroki's own gaze to wander. He saw smoke all around the blonde as he faced down the villains and was certain he was about to defeat them as well.

But he never moved, even when the disintegration villain started barrelling right towards him.

CRACK!

Todoroki threw up his arms as suddenly wind ploughed into him from the side and he looked to see Midoriya rocketing towards the scene, broken legs flailing in the wind.

"What the-" A new portal opened and the teen's breathe hitched as he saw the villain coming out, straight for Midoriya. He looked for any opportunity he could take to save his classmate but he was too far away. 'Dammit, no! He can't die before I can fix what I did-'

BANG! BANG! BANG!

His attention was drawn away again, this time to the entrances where he saw the pro's had arrived, Snipe with his gun out and smoking. Following his shot's revealed he'd hit the disintegration villain a few times and saved Midoriya.

'Thank god.' He thought as he began making his way towards the scene, as the villain's finally began to flee. Midoriya was on the ground, bones broken from his other quirk, lying in pain. The Ice teen had no idea why the greenette had made such a reckless decision but after there unsuccessful fusion he could at least deliver him to Recovery Girl to heal…

Was it even possible to make up for something like that though? That was something he had no idea about.

* * *

It wasn't until late into the night when Izuku finally woke up, arms and legs stinging but otherwise alright. He looked down, realizing one of them had been put in a cast and sighed as he looked around.

He was in the infirmary, with All Might in a bed sleeping beside him and Recovery Girl typing away at a computer. Upon noticing him wake up, she let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, thank god. I was starting to worry. How are you feeling sonny?"

"Tired." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand. "Sore."

"Well that's to be expected. How much do you remember?" She interrogated and he frowned, before flinching violently as his memories came back to him. "Kid?"

"Me and Todoroki… we fused." He said, throat drying up. "We fused and I felt like I was trapped in my own body. It was just him but stronger. None of it was me. It… it hurt…."

"Well, not the answer I was expecting." Recovery Girl muttered quietly before her gaze turned more serious. "Physical hurt, or mental hurt?"

"Mental. It was…. It was like we were unstable, ready to be ripped apart any minute but… it was being forced together by… so much anger. And pain…" His eyes went wide. "His anger and pain…. I was feeling his pain…."

Silence enveloped the two at the realization, and the nurse tilted his head.

"Well, it sounds like you have made quite the discovery then, Will you be alright though?" She wondered as she took a seat.

"I… I think so. It was so scary when I got out, but… I think now it's out my system and I can think clearly…" He trailed off, before looking to the woman. "What happened to everyone else? Are the girls alright?!"

"The girls? None of the rest of your classmates?" The nurse asked with a slight smile, and when the boy blushed it only grew. "They're all safe, if worried for you. That Ashido girl in particular, I had to pretty much ban her from the whole corridor when she actually tried to melt the door to see you."

"O-oh…"

"And in case you're wondering, Todoroki I believe in particular stayed for quite a while, waiting to see how you and that bumbling idiot over there were." She revealed, sighing. "Anyways, I'm afraid you'll be stuck here for a day or two until I can heal you. All those fusions and exercise at the USJ really sapped your energy supply, and I'd rather not kill you."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yes, if your too tired, you'll die instead of heal." She replied, voice completely casual as if discussing the weather. Sighing, the boy laid back down.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep." He muttered, before looking towards her. "Is my bag still in my locker?"

"Nope." She shook her head, pointing to under his bed. Doing a quick check he found the yellow backpack waiting for him, top opened. "Asui brought it up for when you woke up."

He smiled at that, reaching in and pulling out his phone. He opened it up, seeing he had a few missed messages, mostly from Mina and Uraraka wishing him well and hoping he was ok.

He also noticed the chat for the girls and himself was currently active.

_Girl's of 1-A:_

_ T. Hagakure: I think I'm the best girl, actually. I'm cute, and charming even while invisible :p_

_Ochaco ^-^: Are we really debating this?_

_Momo: Apparently so._

_Mina ^-^: Of corse we are, it's supr imprtant!_

_Tsu: I would of thought the answer was obvious though._

_You: Yeah, Tsu Is right. Obviously I'M the best girl._

_Mina ^-^: IZUKU! IM SO GLAD UR OKI!_

_Tsu: Same, you were really out of it when we saw you._

_Jirou: He may not be wrong though, only way a guy could get in here is if he were, in fact, best girl._

_ Hagakure: Et tu, Jirou?_

_You: Sorry to worry you guys, only woke up a couple minutes ago._

_Momo: How are you feeling, Izuku? Are your limbs alright?_

_You: They're fine enough. Will heal with time. What about you guys? Are you all alright? No weird effects from me fusing with Momo and Tsu?_

_Tsu: Not as far as we know._

_Momo: and we're all alright, aside from worry. Ashido made me make her stress pillows with your face on to hug._

_Mina ^-^: UHudehufheiufhsuirhdrush YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET HIM KNOW THAT._

_Momo: Oh. Whoops._

_You: I'm flattered, Ashido. Also hey, you can type properly._

_Ashido: uehuhusuh_

_You: Anyways, I just wanted to be sure everyone was alright. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt._

_Jirou: Dude, you're literally the one in the infirmary with broken limbs, we're supposed to be worrying about you, not the other way around._

_You: Uh, sorry. I can't help it._

_Ochaco ^-^: No! Don't apologize for it! It's sweet._

_You: Well, either way I think I need to go now. Recovery Girl is not so subtly glaring at me. Plz let everyone know im alright and I hope they are as well! I'll see you back at school soon._

_ T. Hagakure: See you then!_

With a smile, the fusion boy set away his phone and reached into his bag, pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

It was completely blank, but a moment later he had it titled.

**Fusions: Notes for the future**

Then, in brackets right near the bottom he put a little note.

"(_Which means, I finally have real friends….)"_

He already knew it but it was like he wad confirming ti to himself, with no doubt left after the USJ.

And that was why, even after everything that had happened, he was able to sleep that night with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the surprisingly vacant U.A. halls. He had been released home the day previous after he had met a detective and friend of All Might's called Tsukauchi who had come to take his statement over the USJ event.

It hadn't taken him long to explain his story and finally be dismissed home by Recovery Girl. He had wanted to go see his classmates as they had just gotten back themselves but the nurse had been adamant he return home and get some rest, so he hadn't had the opportunity.

His mother of course had been a scared, nervous wreck as soon as he got back, holding him tight and crying into his shoulders as he comforted her. He also couldn't help but notice that she had made an unreasonably large amount of Katsudon, his favourite meal filling him with a small amount of guilt. And hunger. Mainly hunger.

Now though, he was back and he was early, having woken up rather early and being in a rush to get ready, excited to finally see his classmates again.

He thought more people would be hanging about at this time but perhaps they all just were in their classes. Either way, he wasn't complaining as it allowed him to make good time to the 1-A classroom, as the ever intimidating giant door stared him down.

With a calming breathe, he pulled it open and chatter ceased once the classes eyes fell on him. To his surprise only Todoroki, Bakugou and Kaminari were missing.

"MIDORI!"

"IZUKU!"

Before he could even resister what was happening, his body was rattled as multiple girls barrelled into him. Ochaco wrapped her arms around his waist, colliding her head with his chest while Mina got him by the neck pressing into his side.

A few seconds later Asui also came over, wrapping him in a much lighter hug with an adorable happy croak. The remaining three girls of the class just stood off to the side with amused and relieved smiles.

"H-hey guys…"

"Good to see you've recovered, Izuku." Momo just said with a smile, before her own eyes widened. "Ah, drat. That's going to trip me up."

"Welcome to the club. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, her normally stoic face taking on a slight grin. The greenette in her grasp laughed lightly, as the girls holding him finally started to loosen their grip (though Mina didn't actually let go). "Though seeing as we all did just go through the USJ together..."

"It's fine. Nothing to help it, right?" He chuckled, waving it away as the girls finally started to move away from him. Iida gave him a nod to assure he was ok which he returned and he could of sworn Mineta was glaring at him.

"Why does he get to have all the girls hugging him?" The purple haired teen asked with a dark scowl, only for Sero to roll his eyes beside him.

"Because they're actually friends and he was injured. Not that hard to figure out man." The tape teen deadpanned, before meeting the smaller teen's gaze. "Don't you go getting ideas."

"But-"

"Don't. One bone breaker in the class is enough."

"I'd prefer zero." A new voice spoke up, pulling all eyes to the front of the class where Aizawa was walking in with the three missing students just ahead of him. His body was covered head to toe in bandages, causing many worried glances to be thrown his way.

"Uh, are you sure you are alright mister Aizawa? Ribbit." The frog girl of the class asked, her tone sounding somewhat guilty and making the man sigh.

"It's neither yours or Midoriya's fault what happened Asui. And I will be fine, regardless of what the old lady says." He brushed away, as he moved to the podium at the front of the class. "Now, all of you sit down and be quiet. I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone complied quickly, hurrying into their seats. The fusion teen heard Ashido whine lightly in his ear at being split away but still she obeyed, and once they were all seated their homeroom teacher began.

"As I'm sure you all know, around the start of the school year we host an event called the sports festival. There was a bit of a debate on whether or not to still go on with it this year among the teachers but ultimately it had been decided we must show that this attack has done nothing to break U.A's resolve. You will have two weeks to prepare for the festival from today."

Exited murmuring broke out among the class, but a still harsh glare from Aizawa got them all to quieten down before he suddenly let out an irritated hiss. "Damn dry eye… Anyways, for anyone who doesn't know somehow, the sports festival consists of three random events, though typically there is one free-for-all event, one team event and one One-On-One event. These can be anything so don't slack off in preparing if you want to win. Perform well, and you might even draw the attention of pro's looking for internships. We can discuss more of the intricate details later. Other than that, the only real bit of news I have for you is your hero class today will be another rescue exercise now you are all back to make up for lost time."

"But sir, shouldn't the USJ still be under repair?!" Iida asked, hand flying into the air so fast Midoriya wondered if the teen had gotten close to breaking the sound barrier.

"Correct. This is not a replacement for that lesson, just a substitution until we can go back. You will be learning the basics of how to handle rescuing people following a disaster within the city. I'll tell you more after lunch, when it's time for said lesson. Now, I hope you are all ready for your first class."

"YES SIR!"

From his seat near the back, Midoriya smiled nervously. Hopefully this exercise wouldn't be hijacked as well and he could just enjoy the class he wanted to come here for.

* * *

Midoriya's emerald orbs scanned over his fellow male classmates as he pulled out his suitcase with his costume. Specifically his eyes trailed over to Todoroki, as a frown appeared on the fusion teen's face.

_"I was feeling his pain."_

He sighed as he saw the heterochromatic teen hold his shirt in a way that seemed to deliberately cover his body from the others. The greenette's frown deepened as he recognized the move, as he did it himself in these rooms to hide his own bruises and scars from their classmates.

'I should talk to him. I need to. Whatever it was must be something pretty bad.' His natural inclination towards empathy and his need to help others were not making this any easier but nor was the rest of his brain which opposed to the idea. 'It's not my business. It's probably nothing, or maybe he's just not a good fusion candidate. No, stop thinking like that! He-'

"MINETA, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Iida suddenly commanded harshly, drawing the fusion teen's attention to the tall and short teens. He sighed once he realized why Iida had the outburst, as he saw Mineta kneeling on the bench right near a hole in the wall.

"No way! Now's my chance some upperclassman has left to me! I can finally get to see-"

The greenette suddenly felt a major sense of discomfort and disgust, which he could recognize as the girl's he'd fused with emotions. That in turn made him himself pretty upset as he hurried forward.

"Nothing." Izuku interrupted, harshly slamming his hand over the hole with an uncharacteristically harsh glare. Some of the other boy's blinked in surprise but Mineta didn't concede defeat just yet.

"Oh come on Midoriya! Think about it, dude. In the room next door is-"

"The majority of people I've connected with most since coming here and most of my closest friends. Upset them, and you upset me, ok?" He asked, not really trying to sound threatening as much as just making a point but it still seemed to do the trick.

Maybe because Izuku could literally punt the pervert to the moon if he wanted to. Either way he scampered away and didn't even try to come back as Midoriya stood guard over the hole while getting changed himself.

As he pulled up the zipper on his jumpsuit, he noticed a sudden movement out the corner of his eyes and turned expecting to have to pull Mineta way. Instead though it turned out to be one of Jirou's earphone jacks that had flew through the hole and had looped around itself in a way that formed something of a heart shape.

The greenette smiled softly as he gave it a small tap, acknowledging he got her message and watching it disappear away. He finally pulled on his metal mask and once Mineta had left the room, he followed suite.

After a couple of moments, they walked into the observation room where Aizawa stood waiting at the computer. As soon as Midoriya walked in he got yet more albeit shorter hugs from some of the girls. (Not that he was complaining.)

Once everyone was present, Aizawa faced them all with two large boxes before him. "Alright, like I said this is just a substitution class to make up for the USJ, not a replacement for what you were meant to learn there. All Might is still recovering from his fight with Nomu, per Recovery Girl's orders, so I'll be overseeing this lesson today."

He sighed, gesturing with his head and eyes to the first box before him.

"The exercise is simple. First, like in your first training exercise, you will pick out balls with letters on them determine which team your own. Also like that exercise, each team will be comprised of two people each." He then nodded towards the second box. "You will also all pick a number out this box. Whoever is selected will play the role of a victim in the city who will go in first. The exercise itself will involve the heroes going into the city after the victims, and locating them and bringing them to safety. This event won't be scored in any way, as mistakes will more than likely be made. Think of this as a way to test your knowledge and common sense. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The class chorused, nodding their heads in understanding before they all walked forward and began taking out the balls. Midoriya was one of the last to reach in, pulling out a C and a 2.

Aizawa turned, struggling a bit with his bound hands to press something on the computer. Asui looked like she was about to offer assistance when suddenly a display somewhat similar to a roulette started going.

On the top, it suddenly stopped and displayed which team would be going first. Team C.

"Oh, that's me!" Mina said excitedly, looking around for who she would be partnered with. Izuku's own smile became blinding as he held up his own ball to show her, which she grinned back at. "Woo-hoo!"

"Calm down, Ashido or I'll put you with someone else." Aizawa said, but if Midoriya didn't know better he could of sworn there was an almost teasing tone to it.

The numbers were decided next, one by one as four were selected.

11.

"Aw man." Sero sighed.

3.

"Well, could be fun." Kirishima shrugged.

13.

"Drat!" Uraraka exclaimed, gripping her fists tighter.

17.

Jirou just hummed in acknowledgement that it was her who was picked.

"Alright. Victims, follow me inside. Team C, go wait at the entrance until you're told to start."

The two curly haired teen's nodded as they walked off to where they were told, while Aizawa lead the other students in an opposite direction to some other entrance so they couldn't get any clues to their locations.

Almost as soon as they were left alone, Mina burst as she began to hop on the spot in an adorable display of excitement. "Alright! Finally paired together!"

"It's not even been a month." Midoriya laughed as he pointed out, blushing at the girl's excitement to be partnered with him.

"I mean, yeah but who knows how often it will be. Plus it's nice to spend some time together aside from walking home." She said without thought, as the two finally stopped at a door.

"O-oh. W-well I'm not a-actually doing anything u-usually so if you wanted to do something…" He shook his head before she could respond to his offer, feeling like he was just making himself look like an idiot. "We can talk about that l-later. We need to make a plan."

"Right! I've been so excited to finally fuse!" She said, pulling her fists to her chest in excitement and Midoriya physically hurt at having to disappoint her but…

"No. sorry, but if we've got to find them then we'd be better splitting up and trying to cover some ground." He pointed out, causing the girl to deflate as she pouted. What he didn't tell her is he was also a little worried about fusing with her, in case something happened like Todoroki.

He knew it was incredibly unlikely, but he couldn't shake the thought from his head. Unlike Todoroki who he barely knew, Mina was his actual friend and experiencing that from someone like her… he doubted he could handle it.

"Aww…. I guess your right." She conceded with a frown. "Stupid logistics."

"Hey, and that means you won't have me dragging you down anyways." He shrugged. "I'd probably just get in the way if we fused."

Suddenly pink arms wrapped around his neck for the third time that day, but this time they were much more gentle as she lightly batted his head. "Hey, no. You'd be fine. If anything I'd be the one dragging down your smarts."

Izuku went to argue but before he could…

"Team C, begin!"

"We… we can talk about that later." He said, not liking having to shelf the issue but knowing Aizawa wouldn't take 'personal issues' as an excuse. "You should skate around, you can move much faster than me that way and do more general checks while I do more in-depth checks."

"Right, you got it boss!"

With that, the two stepped inside the city.


	9. Chapter 9

It was kind of disturbing to see even a training city as destroyed as this one was. Very few buildings around them were actually still standing, many having become nothing but rubble to decorate the place.

The roads and pavements were cracked and lampposts laid across the ground. It looked like someone let an amped up Bakugou loose on the place. At best.

Mina had shot off far ahead like he'd instructed her to, skating over the debris with ease and grace as she looked for any of the victims. Midoriya meanwhile moved much slower, waiting for a moment at each alley and listening carefully for the slightest sound to alert him to anyone.

He briefly wondered if he could reverse engineer their thought processes over where they chose to pretend to be victims before shaking the idea out of his head. That would be abusing the fact it was a training exercise and make it redundant.

"Help! Someone!" A voice suddenly cried out, and Midoriya's eyes widened as she quickly picked up his pace, running into a nearby street Mina missed and finding Jirou up ahead, leg 'trapped' under some scaffolding.

"Hang on, I'm here!" he said in what he hoped was an assuring voice, dropping to her side and carefully prying her out, lifting the rubble away and moving her out from underneath. Once she was safe, he knelt down and gently prodded at it, as he turned to her. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like hell." She said, clearly not even trying to act like it actually hurt much to the greenette's internal amusement.

"What's your quirk?" He asked simply, and the purple haired teen looked at him like he grew second head.

"You know exactly what my quirk is Midoriya-"

"We've never met before." He said simply, and the girl's eyes lit up as she realized what he meant. With a light blush of embarrassment, she quickly explained.

"I can hear thins way better than most people, and control my earlobes like extra appendages." She said simply, the greenette nodding along to her explanation.

"Great. If it wouldn't be too much trouble miss, could you please try to see if you can hear anyone else nearby?" he asked simply, and she nodded as her Earjacks plugged into the ground.

"Well uh.. Ashid- I mean, a pro is helping what I think is a man out somewhere nearby." She said, opening her eyes and turning to him. "Other than that, noth- LOOK OUT!"

He turned confused, before his eyes widned as he saw a wall of cement travelling straight at them. With no time to come up with a better plan, he lifted his finger and fired off a one hundred percent flick at it, causing it to explode apart.

He let out a cry of pain as his finger broke, and the cement cleared to reveal Cementoss, one of their teachers, waiting there with his hand thrown out. 'A faux villain?!'

"Not all disaster areas will be barren of foes who wish to stop you in your tracks. More often than not there will be stragglers… can you adapt?"

As he said that, he summoned yet another wall but with the time to actually react now Izuku spun on his heels and picked up Jirou bridal style, causing a massive blush to break out on the girl's face while he bolted around the corner, ignoring how carrying the girl like this was massively hurting his newly broken finger.

He kept running, making a few turns until they were a safe distance away, where he took a moment to catch his breathe.

"Dude… Please… put me down. This is so fucking embarrassing…" Jirou whined, facing away from him and causing a small blush of his own to form, quickly setting her onto her feet, and aiding her to a nearby bit of rubble to sit on while he dealt with the villain.

"Sorry. I'll be right back, after I deal with the villain!" He said, running back around the corner and into the street. When he arrived however, the pro's back was turned to him and he followed his line of sight only to see Mina helping Sero along, the tape boy faking a broken arm.

A wall of cement barrelled towards them and the greenette reacted as quick as he could, running towards Cementoss. "ASHIDO! LOOK OUT!"

The girl turned confused, before her eyes went wide and she quickly fired out a massive spray of acid, melting the cement just in time while the fusion teen dropped near the faux villain and swept his feet out from under him, dropping him to the ground and quickly getting atop him.

"There, try to get me now and you'll trap yourself." The greenette said, hand on the pro's chest who just looked at him bemused.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, throwing his hands up to try to catch the teen in a delicately crafted creation of cement. Unfortunately for him, Midoriya had anticipated that, quickly pulling the pro up into it while dodging out the way at the same time.

"Mina!" He shouted, quickly running to her side, knowing the cement prison wouldn't hold the man for long. He looked at her with a determined look and quickly began to give her instructions. He'd had an idea about her quirk he'd been meaning to bring up for a while and now was a good a time as any. "Fire at him with as high a viscosity and as low a toxicity as possible. Make it so it pretty much can't melt anything if you can and fire!"

She quickly complied, not having time to ask why and throwing a massive blast of the type he requested at the villain, watching in amazement as his movements got slower as hs struggled.

"Hey, what the?! What is this! I can't-"

"What the…" Sero and Mina muttered at the same time, and the fusion teen let out a small happy laugh, turning to his friend.

"Your acid can be used as an adhesive as well… Turned sticky instead." He explained simply, hurrying to Sero's side and shaking his head. "Come on, there might still be another fake villain around. I found Jirou so let's get you to her for now."

"Uh, right!" Mina said, before letting out a cute little giggle of joy at the new trick she'd just learned from the greenette. They quickly got the tape-producing teen to the purple haired girl, sitting him down beside her and taking a quick breathe.

Suddenly pink arms grabbed the greenette into a quick happy hug. "Thank you for the new trick!"

His face blushed bright as he gently held her back, causing Sero to laugh at them until Jirou suddenly hit him in the arm with a bemused look of her own.

"H-hey come on J-Jirou, that could aggravate his injuries." He pointed out in a gentle reprimand, letting go of Mina and looking around. "By the way, can you hear anyone else now?"

The Earjacks shot out again, plugging into the ground and after a moment, the purple haired teen's look became one of puzzlement. "I can hear… snoring? From thay building over there!"

Following her pointing, they saw a building that was still one of the few standing at the end of the street. Midoriya sighed, already having a good idea of who would be there as he turned to his partner. "Ok, you should go on ahead and scout it out, I'll take Sero and Jirou to safety and meet back up with you before we do anything!"

"Alright." Mina nodded, turning and making her way toward the building. The fusion teen turned back to the two 'victims' and helped Jirou onto her feet, while gently guiding Sero along at the same time.

They walked in relative silence for the most part, so Midoriya could keep an ear out for anymore potential threats but they ran into none, eventually arriving at the gates where Sero's gaze turned teasing now that they didn't have to worry about a potential fight.

"You know dude, Ashido seems pretty eager to hug you today." He said with a grin, causing the greenette to blush and Jirou to shake her head as she rolled her eyes.

Still, Midoriya decided to just ignore him for now, turning with a wave as he ran back into the city, weaving through alleys to get back to the building he'd left the acid girl at quicker.

He soon arrived, seeing her waiting for him outside and the two quietly began making their way up the stairs, near to the top. They got near to doorway when the girl suddenly held him back, pulling his attention to her.

"Midnight has Kirishima and Uraraka just by that door." She whispered, before frowning. "I'm not good at holding my breath for long, you?"

"Don't need to be." He said with a small grin, reaching for his metal mask and quickly securing it around his face. It was literally designed to combat Midnight's quirk, when he was putting the costume together and now he finally got to use it for that.

His eyes turned to his costume and he let out a sad sigh, before reluctantly tearing a large patch of the fabric off and passing it to Mina quickly, who wrapped it over her mouth and nose like a bandana before they leapt in.

"Hmm? Oh your finally here." Midnight said with a sultry tone, grinning at her new prey. It faltered after a moment. "Aww, you aren't going to let me use my quirk? That's a shame."

Midoriya and Mina walked in calmly, facing her down and she cracked the whip in her hand, licking her lips. "Still, you dare fight me heroes?"

Ok, he needed an elegant, well thought out plan. He had… well the plan part was there at least.

"Fight? I don't want to fight." Midoriya said, confusing her for a moment before he suddenly launched at her like a madman, grabbing her arm before she could react and activating her quirk. "I want to fuse!"

They barely stayed together for more than a moment, the green and black light of their fusion covering up whatever their combination actually looked like from the others. Midnight not wanting to fuse quickly caused them to come apart again but it was just enough time for her to become distracted and off balance, letting Izuku aim for her feet the same way he did with Cementoss.

As she fell to the ground, he grabbed the whip out of the air and turned, throwing it to Mina who grabbed it and immediately melted it down, before turning and using her newly acquired technique to trap the pro.

"Hey come on, what the heck?!" the woman asked, struggling with all her might against the fast setting substance, unable to get out. "Oh come on!"

The two heroes-in-training grabbed the two unconscious 'victims' and hurried out of range of the pro's sleeping quirk, before attempting to wake them.

"Hey, Ochaco, you there? It's me.." Midoriya tried, gently cradling her head and clicking near her ears. "It's Izuku. I'm here…"

"mmm…No Izu… we can't have another cat…." She murmured from whatever dream she was having, causing the Mina and Midoriya to share confused but amused looks.

"Ocha, come on, time to wake up." He said gently, causing her eyes to flutter open slowly, before a look of confusion came onto her face. Midoriya just smiled softly. "Heya."

"Izuku?" she asked, before suddenly bolting up. "AH! I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!"

"Relax sweetie, that was Midnight's quirk. We're still doing the exercise." Mina quickly assured her, before frowning and gesturing to the red head she had before her. "Unfortunately seems like Kiri is way worse affected by it."

"I'll carry him, you help Ochaco get her bearings." Midoriya said, hurrying over and lifting the red head onto his shoulders, as they all began to make their way to the gates.

They kept an eye out for any more dangers at first but soon lapsed into comfortable conversation, the girls giggling together and Izuku just enjoying being with them.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but both of those girls had a talent for making him feel like everything was ok with the world as long as they were just… there.

They eventually reached the observation room, as Kirishima finally began to stir while Midoriya set him down and everyone congratulated the two as Aizawa drawled out that they passed the exercise.

"Alright!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, running to her partner and going for a high five, which he had no choice but to return. As their hands connected however, a squelching noise alerted them all to the fact that there was still adhesive on the pink skinned girls hand. "Oh… Oh shoot."

"Uh…" Midoriya tried to pry his hand off, as the girl pulled in the other direction but neither of their palms would come apart, as the greenette's blush began to worsen. "Mister Aizawa?"

"No you can't go to Recovery Girl." He said simply, hiding a massive grin under his bandages. "You'll need to recovery your energy before the old woman can heal your finger and this isn't a health problem. Live with it."

"Ahh… well guess we have to!" Mina said with a shrug and a nervous laugh, as the boy's face turned bright crimson.

And that's how they got stuck for the rest of the day being made to hold hands the entire time. The girl had taken it in stride, interlocking their hands while the greenette tried not to combust.

He'd be lying If he said he didn't enjoy it however. All in all, not a bad way to begin their two weeks before the sports festival began, though the rest of the training to come wouldn't be anywhere near as eventful.

The festival itself… Well now THAT was a whole different story!


	10. Chapter 10

The stadium in which the sports festival was being held was massive. It had to be to support all the spectators and every single class in a given year but when Midoriya had stumbled towards it in his gym uniform with the rest of his classmates, Mina to his right and Uraraka to his left, he'd been hit by just how much the sense of scale failed to be conveyed through the televised broadcasts.

"It's kind of intimidating." His pink skinned friend muttered from beside him, to which he turned and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but so was the school during the Entrance Exam but we all passed that!" He pointed out, which got him a slightly more relaxed smirk from the acid girl.

"I guess you're right! Just got to put on a brave face and do it!" She said with passion, getting giggles from her friends around her. "What about you two? Thoughts?"

"Nervous, but excited. Just like the entrance exam like Izuku said!" Uraraka hummed, the only thing giving away that the confident look on her face was a façade being the lone drop of sweat near her forehead. The she realized her blunder. "Uh, sorry, Deku."

"I'm just excited to be able to put our extra training to the test, I think I'm starting to get more of a handle on my superpower." The fusion teen said with an excited laugh, before fixing the brunette at his side with a slightly teasing smirk. "And I'm starting to think you do it on purpose!"

"W-what?! No I don't! I'd-" She suddenly cut off at the amused chuckles of her two curly haired friends, before rolling her eyes as they entered the stadium. "Since when were you a teaser?!"

"In fairness, he has been hanging out with Ashido a lot since he got here. Ribbit." Asui's sudden voice came from behind them, prompting them to look around and see the frog girl with Iida and Yaoyorouzu at her sides. "I mean I saw them going off somewhere together after school last Tuesday. Ribbit."

"Huh? Oh yeah you two did just kinda disappear-" Uraraka suddenly cut off as she looked to her two friends, before raising a brow in suspicion upon seeing their faces. "Why are you both blushing?"

"Heylookhere'sthepreproomletshavealookaroundandstoptalkingaboutthis." Izuku shot out the words a hundred miles a minute, confusing the others. Of the curly haired duo, he was a massive bright red whereas Mina only looked a little darker than usual. Tsuyu let out an amused croak while the others just remained confused.

Izuku took a seat at one of the tables, Mina at his side giving him a somewhat teasing smirk. "Was I really that bad?"

"N-no! I just…"

"I get it. It kinda just happened, and I know you're not exactly the most confident of people all the time." The pink skinned girl laughed, looking away. "I'm not going to pretend I didn't enjoy it though."

"…. Me neither." Izuku said with a more content sigh, resting his head on the table as he recalled what occurred not too long ago.

* * *

_"So, you're definitely sure you wouldn't rather hang out with Tsu or Ochaco?" Izuku asked nervously, scratching the back of his head as he and Mina wandered into the town near the train station they all arrived at to get to U.A._

_"Oh come on, you dork." Mina said playfully, giving him a light smack on the arm before pulling him into a sideways hug. "We've been planning this for days, don't go getting shy on me now!"_

_"Sorry, it's just… I mean I'm not that interesting or anything so I don't get why you want to hang out with me one on one." He shrugged, making his friend frown before she started trailing her finger up his arms like a spider crawling up them, each time it connected with him being followed with a reason from the girl._

_"You're smart, you're strong, your fusions are awesome, you are fun to be around and, most importantly-" She stopped trailing up his arm, suddenly booping his nose with a massive grin making him blush hard. "You're my friend! Heck, I daresay you're my best friend out of everyone at U.A. so far, mind you that's not been long but even just having lunch together every day is a highlight for me. Plus you're a cutie."_

_"A-Ashido!" The greenette whined, hiding his face from her and making her laugh at his reaction._

_"Mina, Midori. You already call most all the girls by their first names, I'm starting to feel left out." The acid girl said with a playful pout, making Izuku frown._

_"S-sorry… It's just odd…" The teen explained, and Mina sighed sadly._

_"Yeah, I get it. You're plite and it's a side effect. Not trying to push you or anything-"_

_"B-but it's also rude not to take others preferences into account, M-Mina…" He said, scratching the back of his head before suddenly two pink arms wrapped him into a bone crushing hug._

_"Thanks." She said simply, and he awkwardly returned the hug as they came up to a café. He didn't quite understand why she cared about him referring to her as such, but if it made her happy and he could do it for Tsu, he could do it for her. "Come on, let's get something to go and find somewhere more quiet. I know you're not good with crowds."_

_"Thanks Ashi- Mina."_

_Soon enough, they had found themselves in the nearby park, a little clearing hidden from the town behind a few bushes giving them privacy. They were both sitting under a massive oak tree, the shade protecting them from the sun as they ate their food together._

_Mina had gotten way more to take away than Izuku, much to the greenette's amusement. She didn't seem to struggle to down all of it like it was just a light snack though, despite the amount and he couldn't help but wonder if her acid power was somehow responsible for her massive appetite._

_"As much as I want to be a hero… I wouldn't mind a world where we all had this kind of peace all of the time either." The fusion teen said with a small smile, looking skyward as he brought his own food to his mouth, eating at a much slower pace than his pink companion._

_"I know. Sunny days, good food, perfect company." The greenette did blush at that, even as his smile grew. She shifted closer to him, shoulders touching as they looked out into the clearing. "I'm kind of an adrenaline junkie at times but this is just so nice…"_

_"You sound kinda tired, Ash- Mina, you ok?" The greenette asked with a small smirk. A nervous giggle met sounded from Ashido as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, causing him to let out a nervous squeak before he could stop himself. _

_"Ehehe… Just kind of stuffed." She explained, before suddenly her eyes widened and much to the greenette's confusion she shifted her position to rest her head onto his chest. "Hmmm…"_

_"Uuh? M-Mina?" Izuku barely managed to get out, trying to do his best not to combust from nervousness._

_"A friend told me your heart beat gets faster after you eat for a little bit. I'm checking." She explained away, even as an arm snaked around him making him somewhat sceptical she was being truthful._

_"But you've never heard my-"_

_"Shh… it's hard to hear." She said quietly, her tone betraying how she was most definitely starting to slip from the conscious world. "It's nice and relaxing…"_

_Then, after a moment she started to snore. _

_"Uh, Ashido?"_

_No response, and he let out a sigh smiling even as his face burned. This girl would be the end of him, and if he was being honest it would be in part to how cute she looked at the moment, nuzzling into him in her sleep._

_"There's no way I'm getting out of this." He realized quietly, not willing to risk waking her from her nap. Looking around quickly to make sure he was alone, he decided there was only one thing for it, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm and leaning back himself. "Sweet dreams, Mina."_

_The one thing he failed to notice was the invisible girl and frog girl in the tree above them, phones recording the whole thing._

* * *

"Midoriya!"

Very suddenly, Izuku was torn out of his reminiscing over the event as he looked up to see Todoroki approaching with a harsh glare. His gait and attitude immediately had everyone on edge as he stopped before the greenette. "H-hey Todorok-"

"Objectively, ignoring fusions, I think it's fair to say I'm much stronger than you." The heterochromatic teen cut him off, tone silencing Izuku and also causing him to reel from the harshness of it. The others around them just stood with wide eyes and shocked faces, confused as to where what was happening. "Yet you managed to attract All Might's attention despite that."

"H-huh? I don-"

"So clearly for whatever reason you have a relation to him. That's why, I will be doing everything I can to beat _you_ in this festival." He leaned in, the tiniest amount as his voice quietened. "and depending on what you saw that day, you may have an idea why."

With that, the heterochromatic teen turned and began to walk away, leaving the greenette with his thoughts.

"What the hell was that, Todoroki?!" Jirou's sudden voice brought the greenette's attention back, to where she was glaring at the teen. 'Wait, _Jirou_ is defending me?!' "We're all gonna be fighting with one another, picking green out like that was just uncalled for."

"Jirou, it's fine, I-"

Before anyone could say anything else, the door swung open and in walked Iida. "Everyone, the festival is about to begin."

As they all traded uneasy looks, they all began to make their way to the stadium. A hand landed on the fusion teen's shoulder and he turned to see Mina giving him a reassuring smile which he was thankful for.

She knew he wouldn't enjoy being presented in front of a crowd.

* * *

The opening ceremony to the games had been… interesting, to put it in a positive way.

Midnight had been picked as the referee and thus also presenter of the games, picking out which events everyone would be participating and explaining the rules.

With her personality, she'd had a unique approach of rounding up the students. Her outfit had definitely caused a store amongst most of the males, much to Izuku's quadrupled discomfort.

Fusion definitely seemed to leave his other components emotions lingering, and in this case It made it that much worse to deal with this. Aside from that hiccup however, they had managed to get through her opening speech so they could have the person who took the number one spot in the entrance exam come up to give the mandatory pledge to everyone.

Because it was Bakugou however, it meant that the pledge that was supposed to be an inspiring and uplifting speech from the strongest of the students instead became nothing more than glorified temporary boasting.

"_I just want to say, I'm going to win."_

He was pretty sure that in reality, that promise had just guaranteed everyone with pettier sides would go out their way to slow him down.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath and turning to the gate before him as he stood at the back of the crowd, waiting for it to signal them all to begin. After Katsuki's unique pledge, it had been explained they were to participate in an obstacle course, in a free for all with very few rules.

"READY!"

He looked around, before letting out a bemused sigh as he realized half his class were 'subtly' looking towards him. "Really, guys?"

Looking, he saw of the people not looking to fuse with him, one of the one's involved was Iida. If he couldn't avoid disappointing one of them, may as well disappoint all of them. Besides he wanted to be sure he had a good partner. 'Well I at least know our fusion is safe, and I need to show off that power as much as I need to show off One for All. Better to do it now.'

With that, he made his way to the blue haired teen's side and grabbing his attention. "Huh, Midoriya?"

"Hey, I get it if you'd rather do this yourself, but we never got a chance to test out Izida's skills. There wouldn't be a more perfect opportunity and I need to show off fusions anyways."

"GET SET!"

"….Alright." Iida nodded after a moment, holding his hand out. "But only for this event. I want to show my own personal skills for all to see and make my brother proud, but I will not deny a friend asking for help outright either. Let's make sure it counts."

"Thanks, Tenya."

They grabbed hands!

"GO!"

And Izida was born once more.


	11. Chapter 11

"GO!"

Before any of the other students couldn't even process the race had begun, an explosion of blue and green light blinded spectator and participants alike, a giant of a silhouette appearing in the light.

Then it dissipated, revealing Izida who towered over his peers. Likely the only person, student or teacher, who was taller was All Might and not by much.

He wasted no time as soon as he could see, with some of his opponents distracted by the light and the fact Todoroki and many of the other people closer to the front were already moving on.

'We should avoid using our engines yet. Our natural enhanced speed should suffice until we are in a safer area to use our new skills.' He thought, bolting towards the gate. To say he was fast, even without using his upgraded engines, was an understatement.

His long legs, enhanced muscles and the natural boost of fusion already proved to be a formidable combination as he weaved around competitors in seconds, rapidly approaching towards Todoroki who was leading the pack.

The heterochromatic looked back briefly, both the competitors gaze meeting.

"Izida, right? Sorry about this."

The fusion raised a brow. "Huh, what-"

Then the barrage of ice came, completely frosting over the entire corridor and seeming to even get stronger around Izida's legs, trapping on the spot. He'd probably have fallen over and broke an ankle if not for the ice that also wrapped around his chest and held him in place.

"For that." With that, the hetrochromatic teen stated simply, taking off out the corridor and into the obstacle course proper. 'Drat!'

He struggled futilely against the ice without using his quirk, not wanting to risk the potential collateral of using his engines in doors. If he knew how powerful they would be, he might of tried it but without that knowledge he couldn't be sure he wouldn't accidentally flay a competitor alive.

Many had gotten caught in the ice attack like him, though it seemed most of his classmates did not get caught and he was simply the unlucky one who had been closest to it when it was used.

Many spared short glances but none stopped, barrelling past him as it was a competition.

"Sorry guys!"

"Better luck next time!"

"HAH! FUCK YOU DEKU!"

Izida spared a glance behind him, the last of his classmates bypassing him and he gritted his teeth realizing he had no choice. But even using his engines now, he had no idea how fast the ice would melt-

SZZZT!

The sudden sound that reached his ears had him quickly redirect his attention to his leg, where he noticed a glob of acid melting part of the ice. Looking up, he saw Mina was the furthest behind in the leading pack, but quickly gaining.

She didn't look back, but there was no doubt she was the one who did it. Within Izida, a new burst of determination came from his Izuku half. 'Now or never.'

The engines on the fusions legs began to heat up, his skin already starting to feel the biting cold of the ice starting to disappear. He grunted, the ice being somewhat slow to disappear. 'Let's kick it up to the highest we can manage! Once we're out we'll need the boost anyways!'

With that, his flames burst fully to life, destroying the ice in an instant and quickly throwing the giant teen forward. "WOOOOAH!"

He started sprinting across the field in an instant, the world blurring to much for him to make any sense of what was in front of him. He almost immediately stumbled, nearly face planting as his top heavy form almost threw him down with the force his legs were putting out at the same time.

He had no choice, being completely off-balance, but to throw out his arms to the side and continue moving as though he were merely a small child enjoying a run in the breeze…

…except in this case if he fell over he wouldn't get a bruise. At least not one momma was going to be able to kiss better. As far as he knew, neither the Iida's or the Midoriya's had the power to kiss busted open skulls better.

'Can't brake, not good!'

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone screamed as he rocketed past them, though he was not the only thing that got shouts of surprise as he rapidly came upon a cluster of what appeared to be zero pointers.

One was frozen and on the ground, clearly the handiwork of Todoroki. Another had it's head blown off and the others were in the midst of fighting a few of the other students. One spotted the incoming human missile that was Izida and tried to throw a punch at them.

The fusion, very suddenly, was surrounded in a variety of red lines, his one blue eye flashing green. 'Well, if we can't brake then we need to use this opportunity to slow ourselves down a bit! Should be able to manipulate power output a bit- GOT TO DO IT NOW!'

**"FIFTY PERCENT!"**

With that cry, he jumped at the zero pointer, hitting the metal with his entire body and barrelling straight through it, causing the robot to buckle in on itself. He cut his engines out at the same moment, the impact killing some of his momentum. 'Hey, we did it!'

He hit the ground, bits of metal scattering around him but he rolled, quickly getting back up to his feet and running, but finally managing to slow down. "Ok, new rule, I think we should avoid full speed. It's probably excessive anyways…. Yes, you are probably right."

Looking around, he couldn't help but note he had made up for his false start already, only Bakugou, Todoroki and a girl he didn't recognize with green vine like hair up ahead.

"Okay, it seems we need to rely on at most, gear two. Any higher and I don't think we can properly keep up with our movements yet, perhaps when if we trained but not right now." He said to himself, taking a breath to calm down from the adrenaline of the last burst, before placing his hands down on the ground, taking in the next obstacle up ahead. 'Looks like a series of pits. We can't run over it but… perhaps if we combine superpower with our more reserved bursts we can make these leaps easier.' "On the count of three. One, two…. THREE!"

As soon as he shouted that, his engines roared to life again, though with less powerful flames than before as he bolted towards the three contestants. He passed the girl he didn't recognize first who had yet to begin making her way across, almost accidentally knocking her over with the wind generated by him.

He came up in the edge and at the last possible moment cut off his engines, leaping into the air towards one of the platforms. Once he was airborne, he let out small bursts from his engines, landing on each of them and taking another leap into the air once he reached the edge.

It was a risky game, if he landed on an unstable pare of the terrain to hard or if he misjudged even one of his jumps he could fall down into the pit below but he managed to keep up with practically perfect precision.

It took him only a minute to reach halfway across the pit, attracting the attention of Bakugou nearby when he finally went past him.

"EH?! YOU FUCKERS! STOP STEALING MY MOVES DAMMIT!"

'They're hardly like yours though?!' The fusion thought in confusion, though he didn't focus on it for long, coming to the conclusion quickly that it would be for the best to just ignore the blonde.

Another minute later, and he came to Todoroki's side as they both finished crossing the pit at the same time. Upon seeing him, the heterochromatic teen's eyes grew wider in surprise, as his feet suddenly shot another patch of ice towards them.

"I'm afraid I won't fall for the same trick twice, Todoroki!" The fusion called, finally having normal ground beneath him and taking off faster than the ice teen could hope to keep up with.

In the time it would of taken a normal to walk a couple steps, Izida was already upon the final obstacle of the course. He looked out ahead, seeing a sign advertising landmines in a field up ahead.

A field of explosive devices that would go off immediately upon contact, a normal person would stop before approaching that. Izida's lips quirked up into a grin and he started moving towards it faster.

'This last part is like it was made for our power.'

For the spectators, a brilliant spectacle was bestowed on them in the next few seconds as explosion after explosion detonated behind the large teen, who outran them all with ease, avoiding being carried away.

In just a second an entire strip of landmines in the field were detonated and gone, with one massive pink cloud of coloured smoke blocking the view of the field for a few moments.

'No trouble at all.' He thought as he came up to the final corridor. He heard explosions behind him, either meaning Todoroki was on the field or Bakugou was blasting over it but they had no chance to catch him now as he entered the final stretch.

As he neared the finish line, the commentary of Present Mic reached his ears, finally in range to know what the man was saying. "-AND IT SEEMS MIDORIYA AND IIDA'S FUSION HAS PROVEN TO BE TOO FORMIDABLE FOR WHOEVER DESIGNED OUR OBSTACLE COURSE, SPORTS FANS. LET'S HEAR IT FOR THESE TWO AMAZING STUDENTS!"

"IZIDA WINS THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" Midnight announced as said fusion finally came to a stop in the middle of the stadium, body beginning to glow. A moment later and Izida's components split apart, Izuku landing on the ground with a thud before laughing despite himself.

'That… that's the feeling I missed.' He thought, smiling to himself as he merely basked in the euphoria for a moment. Opening his eyes, he saw a hand being offered to him and took it.

Iida helped him to his feet and the two shared smiles.

"AND THAT MEANS, IZUKU MIDORIYA AND TENYA IIDA SHARE FIRST PLACE!"

With that, the stadium erupted into cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

"Iida! Izuku! That was amazing!" Ochaco called out as she ran to the two with a tired grin, Mina not too far behind her with a smile of her own. "You were all 'Zoom!' and 'Woosh!' and I couldn't even keep up when you passed me and you guys were soo fast and-"

"Breathe, Uraraka." Tenya instructed calmly, the brunette listening with a nod and small laugh. While the blue haired teen made sure Ochaco wasn't too out of breath from the race, Izuku turned to Mina with a small grin.

"You freed us when Todoroki trapped us." He said simply, cocking his head to the side with a questioning look. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, it was you, at least partially." The pink girl said with a small laugh, throwing an arm around his shoulder and making him blush lightly as she grinned wide. "The obstacle course was a free-for-all, if I want to help my bestie then I can help my bestie!"

"Hehe… thanks As- Mina, I think we might have only got first place because of you." He laughed, returning the hug. His eyes shifted to behind the girl, where he noticed that most of the students were now gathering around the centre again.

Something interesting Izuku noticed that he'd somehow missed the first time was the metal patterns all over the floor. He could have sworn they weren't there before but they were present now in all sorts of weird patterns.

"Come on, I think they're about to explain the next round." He said, letting go off Mina and feeling slightly guilty with the pout that came onto her face. They took their place near the back of the group and waited for the last few students to gather.

Once they did, Midnight once more took her place on stage, a wide grin on as she used her flogger whip, cracking it to make everyone hush before indicating to the board that displayed the final results.

"Everyone! Well done even if you didn't pass this round, simply reaching the end of this arduous challenge is something to be proud of! Nevertheless, this is a competition and so only the top forty students will be passing into the second round." She announced with a somewhat threatening grin, making Izuku feel slightly uneasy. "Feast your eyes on the results everyone!"

Of course, Izuku and Tenya's names were listed for first place, Todoroki apparently came third followed in fourth by Bakugou then a girl apparently by the name of Ibara Shiozaki in fifth after that.

Izuku's eyes kept scrolling down, relieved to see a majority of his class placed in the top forty. In forty-first place was another girl named Mei Hatsume then the only member of 1-A who had not placed in the top forty sat in the forty-second place, Yuga Aoyoma.

The greenette looked over to where the blonde was, seeing him quietly huffing with a pout and crossed arms. His eyes briefly landed on Izuku who just gave him an apologetic smile.

Before more could come of it, Midnight's voice picked up once more pulling everyone's attention to her as she licked her lips, eyeing them all like prey. "Now, it's time I explain the second round. Our team based event: 'The Point Maze!'"

A picture of a maze flashed up on the hologram behind Midnight, before a picture of All Might, Thirteen, Present Mic, Midnight and Nedzu appeared, each wearing white headbands as they were seen in a labyrinth of sorts.

"This game is incredibly simple, with only a couple rules to remember! You will all form teams of five and enter the maze at a designated spot. Once you are in, you are not allowed to leave at all, lest you forfeit the round. Each competitor has a different point value that will be decided based upon their placement in the previous round." The woman explained, pacing back and forth on her podium.

Looking down, Izuku suddenly understood why the metal patterns were there as there were clear gaps in them. He still didn't know how he missed them the first time though.

"You will be allowed to steal other player's headbands and the five highest scoring teams will be admitted into the final round of the sports festival. You must restrain yourselves if you do fight however, you are focused on points, not on fighting for this round."

Suddenly, numbers started to pop up beside each student in the top forty, starting at five for the student in fortieth place and increasing in increments of the same amount for every student until finally it reached Izuku and his jaw dropped.

"Oh, and for first place? Ten million points to both Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida." Midnight announced, looking more as if she'd just found her victims to murder than just announcing the scores for a game as she stared into the crowd.

Suddenly, Izuku was intimately aware of at least half the crowd staring right at him. He felt sweat start to form as his throat dried and tightened.

Then the panic rising up was curbed suddenly by a hand gripping his tight. He followed it to see Mina, who gave him a small reassuring smile that just said 'it's going to be alright.'

He squeezed her hand with a small blush and she let go, reassured he'd be okay for the moment. With that, Midnight dismissed them all to find partners for the coming event.

Izuku expected Mina to leave after that to find a team but to his surprise she never once walked away. He looked up to her, raising a brow in confusion. "Mina? Aren't you going to find a team?"

"I've already found who I want to partner up with." She said simply, making his eyes widen in surprise. She just fixed him with a grin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was doing a little bit of thinking. You never used fusion in the past before, and your superpower broke you. If Bakugou is anything to go off for how some other people might have treated you… All I've got to say is I'm not abandoning you Izuku, you're stuck with me now."

"A-Ashido…" He felt his eyes begin to water, making the pink haired girl roll her eyes.

"She's not the only one, Izuku!" A new voice said, getting the greenette to look around and see Ochaco, who fixed him with a determined look as she put both her fists up in front of her. "I just know, as long as you're in charge of the team, you can get past this! Which is why I want to join you as well!"

"Ochaco… Mina…." His dam broke about that point, tears starting to stream down his face. Still, he grinned wide as he took a steadying breath and wiped them away. "A-Alright! Tenya said he wanted to show off his own skills now that we've already fused and he has his own ten million to worry about so I doubt he'll be joining us… I think I have an idea if we only need two more people though."

"Let's hear it, boss! Who do we need?" Mina asked excitedly. The fusion teen was quiet for the moment, eyes searching the crowds hopefully. His grin grew wider when he saw the two students he wanted to talk to, together but with no one else with them yet.

Wordlessly he made his way over to them both, pulling their attention towards him.

"Jirou, Hagakure. Please, join my team. I have a plan."

* * *

"Alright, tell me the plan again just to be safe." Jirou asked, as Izuku and his newly formed team took their places, Hagakure at his side while Mina and Ochaco stood defensively in front of the other three.

"Alright, you'll be serving as our radar. We'll be moving slowly and carefully, with you keeping us informed of anyone approaching so we can evade them. If we're lucky, we can avoid a fight entirely and keep our one million points." He explained with a serious gaze, keeping a careful eye on the other teams.

Due to how the teams had set themselves up, the three main teams Izuku had to worry about each had a single 1-B student with them as total wild cards the One For All wielder couldn't account for.

Todoroki's team consisted of the heterochromatic teen himself, Koda, Kirishima, Satou and a 1-B student with small pupils, swept back black hair in a ponytail and medium sized eyebrows.

Bakugou's team seemed to be more makeshift, as there didn't seem to be any real rhyme or reason to his choices, at least as far as Izuku could see. He seemed to be simply going with whoever would work with him as he had no choice but to take on teammates. Sero, Mineta, Kaminari and a plain looking boy with brown hair and an irate scowl with his hands in his pockets all keeping a small distance from the blonde.

Finally, Tenya had a team consisting of Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Shoji and a long green haired girl who looked almost like a reptilian version of Tsu, who had an excited grin on her face.

Both Bakugou and Todoroki were most definitely glancing in his team's direction, making Izuku nervous. They weren't the only ones but they were the biggest threats.

"Bakugou and Todoroki are who we really should be trying to avoid the most, but if we can avoid everyone that would be ideal. If we can't, Mina and Ochaco are our first line of defense. Ochaco will disable our opponents and we'll run, if that doesn't work Mina will hold them off." He explained, noticing Midnight moving to count them down to starting, the walls starting to raise around them. "And if all else fails, hopefully the backup plan will keep us from being tagged, if Hagakure and I's powers combine like how I think they will. We should be able to use the invisibility to prevent anyone from taking our headbands easily. Speaking of, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The invisible girl said, grabbing his hand as he wouldn't be able to see hers properly, and an explosion of green and white light filled the stadium for a few seconds after.

"Get ready!" Midnight called out, as the light faded and the fusion of Izuku and Tooru was revealed.

She stood tall above their teammates, eyes fluttering open and looking around with an innocent curiosity. One pupil green as always, however the other was red.

Her hair was messy and long, falling down to her shoulders. She also had big pig tails at the back of her head. Her hair was primarily blonde, with green highlights running throughout.

In terms of figure, she was fairly modest overall, somewhat curvy thanks to the extra mass of Izuku but not to the same degree as Izuraka or Izumo had been. She had a well-endowed chest and decent thighs and now that her senses had come back to her an adorable grin was splitting onto her face.

"Oh my god, this feels _amazing._" She squealed happily, bouncing on the spot excitedly, before looking to Ochaco with a massive grin. "I see why you like this so much now! I can't wait to kick butt if I have to! I feel like I could take on the world!"

She let out a giggle of excitement, chopping at the air and making the other girls giggle a little themselves.

"Well aren't you adorable." Mina laughed, walking over to her while Kyoka set to work already, one of her jacks plugging into the wall. "What's your name?"

"Huh… oh, I know! You can call me Izoru!" She said, putting a hand on her hip as she took a stance with her legs spread apart and she flashed them all a peace sign, winking. "Pleasure to meet you all! Now let's kick butt, girls!"

"…I like her already." Jirou said simply with a small smirk.

Then Midnight's voice suddenly echoed through the maze.

"BEGIN!"


	13. Chapter 13

Izoru was bouncing with excitement, doing her best to try to contain herself and not give away her team's position as they made their way slowly through the maze, Izuku's plan working flawlessly.

Anytime Kyoka heard another team approaching she'd give a hand signal, alerting the others and pointing towards a safer direction or having them turn back and retreat to safety.

Mina and Ochaco had yet to have to pull their weight so far thanks to the purple haired teen keeping them from encountering any opponents but they stood ready at all times nonetheless to defend Izoru before the fusion would have to get involved.

Izoru meanwhile in some ways had the hardest time, not because of what they had to do but because Izuku hadn't foreseen how his and Tooru's personality would merge.

Izuku and Tooru alone could both easily follow the plan laid out ahead of time with no real issue. After all, it was quite simple but Izoru… Izoru couldn't help but feel she was being overlooked. Under-utilized. Underestimated.

She hated it. It was only more frustrating that it was her own components who seemed to be assuming she was weaker than she actually was. She looked down at her hand and clenched it as determination began to surge through her and her body went fully invisible, including her clothes and headband.

She knew her role was to hide, to protect her points… yet a part of her was desperately hoping for a fight to start so she could prove herself!

"Take a left." Kyoka whispered back to her team, having overheard another team. They followed her directions, barely able to hear the shuffling of one of the other teams down the right path.

Mina quietly skipped over to the fusion's side (or at least tried to) looking up at where she thought the invisible girl might be and began to whisper. "So, Izoru, what can you do anyways? Other than make your clothes go invisible I mean?"

"Anything," Izoru hummed happily with a smirk. "With enough time and patience, I am capable of anything!"

Ochaco chuckled nervously. "The confident type then?"

Izoru briefly flashed back into visibility with a smirk, gesturing to her body. "Wouldn't you be? I mean look at me!"

"You're kinda… different from what I expected to be honest," Mina admitted with a hum. "Still cool though! Seriously though, we might need to know so you got any powers or skills other than full invisibility-"

"Uh guys?" Kyoka spoke up with a hiss, grabbing their attention and noticing her worried look. They'd reached another fork but Kyoka wasn't going either direction. "Bakugou's team at nine o'clock, a team I don't recognize at three o'clock."

"And the last team from before coming in from six o'clock," Izoru added on to the rocker girl's statement, getting ready just in case. Mina looked between them all confused.

"How did they get on clocks? Who has a quirk to put people on clocks and how do you know they did it now?!"

"….Bakugou at the left, random team at the right and one behind us, Mina." Ochaco sighed.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

Kyoka rolled her eyes. "Not the time! We need to make a decision now on who we have to go up against. Izoru, you've got our team leader in you- frick, that sounds weird… Anyways, what's our play?"

"Well the plan was…" Izoru sighed slightly, wanting to prove herself but also wanting to win. "The plan is to stay away from Bakugou at all costs. If we go back, we run a much higher chance of running into him, and if we go left it's inevitable. Right, we have to go right. Kyoka, tell us whatever you can about them as we approach."

The team nodded at her quiet command and immediately began making their way right. Izoru stayed fully invisible as they moved fast but quiet, all their breaths getting more shallow yet worried as they realized just how long of a straightaway they had come upon. If the team appeared before they could get to the next fork, there would be no avoiding fighting them in and in an incredibly narrow space to boot-

And as if on cue, their opponents arrived, immediately going into fighting stances upon seeing the team with one of the highest point values. There was the girl with green vine like hair who had come In fourth place in the obstacle course Izoru remembered was called Ibara Shiozaki, a girl who looked almost identical to Uraraka but with bored blue eyes and black hair known as Yui Kodai who showed no real emotion on her face, a boy with spiky white hair and large white eyelashes whose body turned to steel instantly in a way not dissimilar from how Kirishima turned to stone (Who Izoru was fairly confident was called Tetsutetsu, a boy with a fluffy green mohawk who had pincers coming out either side of his face and no nose with a piercing glare named Togaru Kamikiri and finally…

"I told you I could smell them, my friends. That 'fusion' has quite the unique scent. They're in the middle of them!" A beast-like boy called Jurota Shishida with a strong build and glasses growled out. "I've got the million points, you focus on the rest of the team!"

"Mm." Ochaco's black haired doppelganger hummed in understanding before the green haired insect like teen beside her began sprouting blade like appendages on his body, Kodai broke one off making Kamikiri wince before Shiozaki then provided her friend with vines as well.

Finally, Kodai wrapped the vine around the blade and touched her fingers together similarly to Ochaco, making the makeshift blade she'd created grow in size enough that she could wield it like a sword.

The beast-like boy who had supposedly 'sniffed' them out started shifting into an even more beast-like form, before he tore off ahead, right towards the fusion.

"Let's show them 1-B's just as good as them!" Kamikiri cried out aggressively as he rushed forth, his metal head mate beside him nodding in agreement.

"Yeah!"

Izoru gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. 'Time to show them what I'm made of!'

With that, she ran forward, trusting her instincts. The beast came in close but she leapt at the last moment, kicking off his head and flipping over him with grace and skill. "KYOKA, TAKE OUT THE BEASTS SENSES! MINA, OCHACO! DEAL WITH BUG BOY AND METAL HEAD!"

Ochaco wasted no time following through with her orders, jumping on Shishida and using her quirk quickly to float him and ruin his mobility before she jumped off and ran beside Mina who had already skated ahead to the next two opponents.

Kyoka's jacks flew out, blinding Shishida who let out a pained howl as their fight began. Izoru was almost stopped by Tetsutetsu who tried to clothesline her by listening to her footsteps but she ducked under it and used his solid form to her advantage, grabbing onto his arm tight and jumping into the air, swinging her feet around to the metal wall behind him and using the momentum to briefly run along it before finally coming down and using all the gained momentum to send him crashing into the blade boy, breaking the blades in half and giving her teammates a starting advantage against the two.

Izoru herself continued on and used her first new trick in her arsenal to her advantage as Tooru's side of the fusion got an idea. She threw out her hands and very suddenly, they lit up blindingly bright, making both the girls ahead have to cover their eyes and Shiozaki's vines retract as she couldn't use them.

She used this to bypass the team before sliding on her feet near the split at the end of the path, turning back around and watching the two students readjust before turning to her. Izoru smirked as she briefly regained visibility. "Well girls, shall we?"

The taller girl's vine like hair came to life, all sorts of vines flying out to attack and bind them. Kodai rushed forth at the same time with her makeshift blade, coming in fast.

Izoru bolted forward, body once more turning invisible to make it harder for the vines to get to her, ducking beneath the closest ones and jumping over a few more.

Unfortunately, her landing was loud and briefly gave away her position, one of the vines grabbing her arm and causing her to become visible again in her surprise.

She gritted her teeth and turned her attention to the sword wielding Kodai, before ducking under a strike and swinging around fast, breaking the vine on the blade and grabbing the black haired girl from behind, putting her into a chokehold as she bent the girl's wrist just enough that her grip on the sword faltered.

Kodai punched at the fusions arms with her free hand in an attempt to tap out but Izoru didn't give until she saw vines coming in to try and save the girl, grabbing her headband and jumping out the way just in time to watch Shiozaki accidentally knock out Kodai with her own vines.

Izoru didn't let the taller girl have a chance to apologise or react to her own mistake however before the invisible fusion was upon her, blinding her with her hands again and dropping to her feet, swiping the vine haired girl's legs out from under her.

As she held Shiozaki down, she quickly looked up to see how her team was coping and could only smirk at what she saw. The beast boy who had sniffed them out was crashing into walls left and right due to Kyoka having seemingly not only blinded him but also deafened him. She also kept tripping him up and was using the dirt on the ground to mess with his sense of smell by throwing it right at his nose and luring him around with her jacks when they weren't tripping Shishida up.

Mina and Ochaco were in a more straight-forward fight with the two 1-B boys but they were holding their own rather well, Mina melting off Kamikiri's blades easily and weaving around them gracefully while Ochaco was in a straight punch up with Tetsutetsu. With anyone else it may have been horrifying to watch but due to Uraraka's quirk the metal teen couldn't get enough momentum into any of his swings to do serious damage and the brunette was being smarter about her moves, using his body against him instead of just trying fruitlessly to punch through metal, using an Irish Whip to throw him into the wall.

Mina, noticing as much, smirked and baited Kamikiri into charging at her, weaving out the way one final time. "Ochaco, look out!"

Ochaco looked back and dodged out the way as Kamikiri ran straight into Tetsutetsu, breaking yet more of his blades on the metal teen and Ochaco quickly used her quirk on him as well, before a massive glob of adhesive hit them in the back and stuck them to the wall. Mina and Ochaco high fived, being mindful not to make the same mistake Izuku and Mina made last time she used the move.

"Come on guys, we don't want to get caught in the crossfire between that team- Ah!"

All eyes minus Kyoka, who was stuck fending off Shishida, turned to see a new team arrive from where Izoru's team had entered. A red headed girl Izoru knew to be Itsuka Kendou, a boy with spiky black hair and a blue and white headband called Yosetsu Awase, a blonde teen with big blue eyes and horse like features named Pony Tsunotori, a boy who had a Manga style speech bubble for a head called Manga Fukidashi and finally a male student with a comically large torso, mustard yellow skin and a glue dispenser like head called Bondo appeared around the corner.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING POINTS YOU FUCKING FUCKER-FUCKERS."

'Ah Bakugou, truly you are the master of creativity.' Izoru thought unamused. Suddenly the opening behind the newly arrived team started glistening oddly and Kendou cursed.

"Crap! Tsubara just blocked off the exit." She hissed out loud to herself. Izoru also cursed mentally as that meant they now had a team they couldn't make an easy escape from if they were fast.

However, Izuku's side of Izoru began to bubble up as one of the fusion's previous moves came to mind and they got an idea. 'Hope this works.'

The invisible fusion picked up the sword Kodai had dropped and threw it right at the new team, before focusing light as much as possible around it and after a moment… a thousand swords suddenly looked as though they were raining down upon Kendou's team at Izoru's command, making her team cry out in shock and worry.

Having no time to figure out which one was real, Bondo's quirk went off as he suddenly threw out large amounts of a glue-like liquid all over the opening, stopping the swords but also completely blocking the team off from Izoru who grinned. 'Great, now to finish up the plan! Come on light refraction! Don't fail me now, we've got Izuku on our side!' "GIRLS! TO ME!"

Her team reassembled to the fusion, as she herself hurried away from Shizoaki who groaned and struggled to get up, Kodai beside her only just regaining consciousness.

Kyoka gave Shishida one last poke in the eye and tripped him up for good measure before rushing, joining Mina and Ochaco as they got Izoru. Then, the fusion used her final big trick, lighting her entire body up into a blinding white light that no one could see for. She let it stay for a moment before letting it drop as she grabbed onto each of her teammates in a tight hug and they all suddenly went invisible.

Their opponents took a moment to adjust, Kodai groaning as she got up, before showing the most emotion she had so far by gasping at an illusion Izoru barely managed to create of her team running around the corner. The black haired girl quickly ran to Kamikiri, telling him to make another blade and cutting her teammates down, before they checked on Shiozaki as Shishida bounded up to them.

"I can't smell them- Grrr…." He growled and whined as he went back to normal, clutching his face. "That girl from our sister class truly had it out for me, she has damaged all my senses. I cannot smell them anymore, my vision is worsened and my ears, they ring."

"A serious drawback. Come on, we should give chase while we can!" Shiozaki commanded and the others nodded, following her lead as they ran off ahead after the team with a million points. At least that's what they thought they were doing but as soon as they disappeared around the corner, the team once again returned to being visible as it was revealed they hadn't moved from their initial spot at all.

Izoru was sweating a bit as she panted, grabbing her shirt and yanking at it a bit to let some air in. "Wow... That r-really… doing all that at once is Kinda tiring. I'm still in this though, you guys okay?"

"Kinda scratched up because of the beast guy but I'm fine." Kyoka shrugged, inspecting a scratch on her arm. Mina and Ochaco gave thumbs up as they let go off Izoru, both looking more or less fine.

"We probably shouldn't stick around too long, we've only got one way to go and if we don't go now we'll probably risk someone running into us along the way again." Ochaco voiced her thoughts, the others nodding and beginning to make their way along. Mina made her way to Izoru's side with a grin, looking up at her.

"So, you can make illusions, lights _and_ turn us invisible? You've got some real neat tricks up your sleeve I had no idea about." Mina chuckled, though she almost sounded accusing in a way making Izoru grin.

"What can I say? Tooru's full of surprises just as much as you or Izuku are."

"And we're not?" Ochaco asked with a pout while Kyoka also looked back with a light glare.

"Hey that's not what I mean! You two are plenty awesome as well-" She was cut off by the two girls giggling. The fusion rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're teasing me. Very funny."

"Well, it is fun seeing Green's easily flustered side is still somewhere in you." Kyoka defended. "What I'm more interested in, where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

"What, you think Tooru wasn't smart enough to realize invisibility would be nowhere near enough to help her in a fight against half the villains we see nowadays?" Izoru asked with a raised brow. "She's so into fighting and learning about it it's actually insane. And I think it's super impressive- Ah! M-Midoriya! Stop, it's embarrassing-"

"You two stop! Get yourselves under control!" Ochaco quickly commanded, putting a hand on them to steady them. "We still need you fused."

"R-Right! We… _I'm _fine. Let's go!" Izoru said determinedly. With that, they continued on, using the same plan they had last time as aside from the one hiccup with 1-B, it had been pretty effective.

That was how they spent the majority of the rest of the event, managing to avoid teams from all sides and doing their best to run when they had to. There was one incident right near the end however…

Izuro had dropped out of her invisibility for the moment while they were going down a straight to conserve her energy, when they'd all heard a girl giggling from above of all places.

"What the… Ah!" Kyoka looked up with the rest and let out a freaked out shout at seeing a detached mouth and eyeball. Mina also yelped as she recognized the girl.

"Ah! Setsuna?!"

"Hello, ten million points~ Hope you don't mind but I'll be taking the hotties headband now!"

'H-Hottie?!' Izoru though, before suddenly having to dodge out the way of a hand as Setsuna's mouth shot off.

"Guys, she's here!~"

"…Oh crap! Girls, Iida incoming!" Kyoka warned and they all shared worried looks, knowing they'd struggle to get away from someone as fast as Iida. Then, Izoru got a very dirty idea.

"Come on! I'll hold him off!"

An illusion of Ingenium suddenly appeared in the path as the team turned to run. The rest of the girls could only facepalm as Izoru threw her voice and the fake Ingenium glared at where Iida presumably was. "Tenya! I am **very** disappointed in you!"

"Brother?! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for whatever my misdeeds are! I- SHOJI WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCH MY BROTHER- Huh?"

"It's an illusion, Iida! Ribbit."

"Truly, the maiden of light is doing her utmost to conquer us, I shall be sure to show her the dark she dares to run from is inescapable." Tokoyami's voice spoke up.

"Calm down edgelord, we need to move if we're gonna catch them so come on!" Setsuna demanded. Izoru hissed quietly and her team picked up their pace as they fled, hearing engines roaring to life soon after.

"Just need to hold out a few minutes longer guys!" Kyoka reminded them. "The event is almost over."

"Right!"

Izuro's body lit up green for a moment as she grabbed her friends and bolted off ahead at even faster speeds. Her body hurt but she was just barely able to contain the overwhelming energy inside her, beating it down like the light she was constantly fending off. It gave them the edge they needed to stay ahead of Iida just about.

Their luck didn't last forever however, as they soon ran out into an open hall, with two other exits. With no way to go back, they'd have to pick one except there was one major issue with doing so.

Ice was barrelling down one hallway, explosions were echoing through another and Iida's footsteps were rapidly approaching from behind. Todoroki, Iida and Bakugou were all upon the team, and there was no way they could avoid a fight anymore.

"Uh…girls? What now?!"

Izoru took a deep breath and thought, looking around. She needed a plan and fast, but she had no idea what she could do… then it hit her.

"Girls, do you trust me?"

Mina looked back. "Definitely."

Ochaco nodded herself. "No doubt about it!"

Kyoka hummed. "Rather trust you with my life than most people so guess so."

Izoru nodded, and she set her only plan into motion.

* * *

The three teams had arrived more or less at the same time. Rats had come running out of the hallway Todoroki's team was in followed by Koda, presumably controlling them to sniff out Izoru. Behind him, Kirishima and Satou jumped out next, ready for a fight alongside a Chinese student Izoru assumed to be Hiryu Rin whose body had turned scaly. Finally Todoroki himself walked out, the path behind him being completely closed off with his ice.

On the other side, Bakugou blasted out first ahead of his team, immediately growling as he saw Izuro and stopping at the last moment as he realized she was just sitting there in the middle of the room. Behind him his reluctant teammates followed, Sero and Kaminari appearing first, followed by Mineta and finally a 1-B student who looked like he wanted to be literally anywhere else.

Behind Izuro, Iida raced onto the scene finally, barely stopping in time and seeing Izuro sat there on the ground, calm. His team followed behind and all three teams looked amongst one another confused at the fusion's calmness. She was sat cross legged, breathing gently as though meditating.

Then she cracked an eye open and smirked.

"DEKU?! THE FUCK?!"

"Firstly, the name's Izoru, don't wear it out." The fusion winked with a grin before looking around. "Second, well done boys and girls. You got me trapped. The question is… _Do you know how to handle a beast once you've left it no choice to fight back?"_

As she said this, she held out her hand and all eyes went wide as a fireball roared to life.

"What the hell?! Since when was Hagakure or Midoriya able to make fire!?" Mineta asked in shock. Bakugou growled.

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING TRICK! IT ISN'T SHIT!"

"Oh really, Bakugou?" Izoru asked with a raised brow. "In that case, Todoroki, why don't you help me make my point? CATCH!"

She threw a stream of solid fire right at the heterochromatic teen who went wide eyed and dodged just in time for the fireball to hit the ice wall behind him, and all eyes went wide as it actually melted. Izoru smirked.

"Like I said to the girls. I can do anything. _Now who wants to help me test that theory?_" She asked with a confident smirk, gesturing with her hand to bring it on. In less than a second, bedlam reigned supreme as all three teams launched at her, and once more Izuro did the impossible, back flipping from a standing position over Shoji who had tried to go for her headband without even needing to look. As she went over him, she even shot her hand out to poke both his eyes and they all heard his pained shout as it connected.

She then went invisible and dodged blows from Setsuna and Tsuyu, the frog girls tongue accidentally smacking the lizard girl out the air to everyone's surprise as the invisible teen then appeared over Tsuyu, grabbing her by the foot and tripping her up before she shot out a glue like substance from her hand to hold the frog girl in place, also gluing her mouth shut a moment later. She then turned and threw out a hand, causing a sudden explosion of light all around Tokoyami and causing Dark Shadow to scream out as he faded into almost nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Since when could they do any of this?!" Mineta asked in confusion, only for his eyes to go wide when the fusion disappeared, avoiding a kick from Iida before suddenly appearing right in front of his face as though she teleported, gluing his mouth shut and flipping behind him, pulling out his feet from under him and gluing him down before she jumped into the air and blew their minds again and as she started flying, coming down to the 1-B student on Bakugou's team and poking his eyes out before burning both his arms by grabbing hold of them then finally gluing his mouth shut.

"GGR! FUCKING DEKU! GET BACK HERE!"

"Kirishima, Satou, grab her!" Todoroki commanded and his teammates listened, running in to try and grab her. At the same moment, Sero tried to tape her from behind where she shouldn't have been able to see and yet despite that she gracefully got into position so that she could disappear for the last moment, teleporting higher into the air so that Sero's tape hit Kirishima in the chest before she dropped down and baited Satou, in his not so smart sugar rush state into trying to attack her. She went translucent at the last moment and he ran straight through her, running through the tape and causing it to wrap around him, Sero and Kirishima getting thrown into each other and knocking each other out as Satou ran into a wall.

She then held her hand out to Rin, who suddenly began floating and was lifted high into the air, before dropping slightly and finally being flung across the room right into Tokoyami.

Then finally Kaminari seemed to decide enough was enough as his sudden shout rang out the second she touched the ground. "INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK! FIFTY-THOUSAND VOLTS!"

Todoroki barely made an ice shield to protect him and Kota while Bakugou blasted himself into the air for safety. Todoroki rose a brow when he could of sworn he heard a pained wince near him.

Izoru didn't even flinch as she just walked towards Kaminari with a smirk, and as the lightning began to fade it almost seemed to be absorbed into her.

"Nice try, _eye_ see what you were trying to do but you don't have it that easy Kaminari." The fusion chuckled as she lifted her hand and shot two bolts of electricity straight from her finger tips into Kaminari's eyes.

"WHEYYYYYY!" He screamed out before falling backwards, pushing thumbs up into the air weakly as he groaned. Only Todoroki noticed the stifled giggling from above.

Bakugou growled and launched himself at the fusion, only to go straight through her again as she didn't even give him the time of day, instead going straight for Todoroki and throwing a fireball at him as he came out from behind the ice shield.

He tried to dodge but a part of it hit the side of his arm and he let out a pained yelp as it sizzled. He looked down with a grunt and his eyes widened as he noticed his burn mark was coated in a specific substance, acid.

"So that's how you're doing it." Todorki threw an ice shard right at the fusion and it went straight through, dropping out the air behind her. "You're just an illusion then…"

He looked up to where he heard the giggling and suddenly the girls all became visible. Mina and Kyoka were using their quirks to suspend themselves on the roof while Izoru had jammed herself into one of the corners. A quick look around revealed Ochaco had been on the ground floating Rin when she'd gotten hit by Kaminari's quirk.

"Oh crap!"

They all dropped down onto the battlefield and all eyes turned to the real Izoru.

"RUN! WE'll HOLD THEM OFF!" Kyoka shouted as she rushed forward, throwing her Earjacks right at Todoroki who weaved around them and shot after Izoru who was heading for an exit. Bakugou blasted ahead and Iida's team woke up just in time to see their leader going after the fusion as well.

Kyoka rushed to defend Ochaco while Mina had to react fast, gluing shut the hallway Izoru had gone down. She wasn't fast enough to start before Bakugou had blasted ahead however and Todoroki moved fast enough to create a few ice platforms and jump over the top of the still forming glue. Iida used them to his advantage to do the same, using his engines to make it through the narrowing gap just in time before the hallway was closed off from the rest for good.

As Todoroki got further ahead, he got into an altercation with Bakugou who refused to let him get ahead, giving Iida a chance to blast past both of them with his speed and make it to the hall where the real Izoru had disappeared to.

She gritted her teeth as she turned a corner and came upon a dead end, whirling around and coming face to face with Iida. She only had one last desperate idea, looking down to Kodai and Hagakure's point bands around her neck. "So… Why are you of all people after us, Iida?"

"Because I wish to prove myself. Nothing personal, but I feel it best if I defeat you this round, to prove I am just as capable alone as I am with you." Iida explained. "So I am afraid I will be taking your points now."

Midnight's voice could be heard outside the maze. "LESS THAN A MINUTE REMAINS!"

'Ready for this, Tooru? …Let's do it, Izu! Let's show them our last trick!'

"RECIPRO: BURST!"

"O.F.A! 25 PERCENT!" Izoru cried out as her body glowed green and she suddenly ripped forward at speed, fortunately able to track the blue haired teen's movement with her increased perception. She threw a hand up at the last moment, lighting it up as bright as possible, much brighter than her full body could ever light up and blinding their fellow million-point holder who tripped suddenly as she slid past him, not stopping to look back as she heard him crash.

She just kept on running, turning off the light as she saw Bakugou growling and preparing to blow her up next in line, Todoroki only just appearing behind him. She gritted her teeth and let two illusions of herself appear beside her, both going to fight Bakugou as she created a final one just in front of her as he was distracted.

He ignored the two coming from his sides, assuming the one in front of him to be real and going to blow her up. He was in for a shock when the real Izoru leapt above him suddenly from behind the illusion in front of him he ended up blowing up for no reason while Izoru continued onto Todoroki.

The heterochromatic teen gritted his teeth and sent forward a wall of ice just in time but the blonde didn't let it phase her, using her super strength to smash it out the way before jumping to one wall and then another, before finally coming back down to the ground and rushing at Todoroki again, upon him in an instance.

In a panic, the fire and ice teen lifted up his left arm to block, which suddenly caught on fire to his and Izoru's surprise. The fusion didn't let it stop her plan though, grabbing his arm like it was nothing and throwing him into the wall, knocking him down before finally rushing towards Bakugou again.

The blonde growled and blasted straight ahead and Izoru… let her speed and strength falter as he came in, waiting.

"FUCKING GOT IT NOW, DEKU!" He screeched as he tore the one-million-point headband right from her neck, blasting them back and onto the floor. "HAHA! FUCKING TOLD YOU! I FUCKING WIN! I'M THE INDISPUTABLE FUCKING CHAMPION!"

"TIMES UP!" Midnight's voice called out and all the walls dropped as Bakugou grinned like a maniac.

"How does it feel to fucking lose again Deku!?" Bakugou cackled manically, only for him to watch Izoru look up with a cocky grin.

"Don't know Bakugou. _You. Tell. Me._"

As she said that, she let her quirk drop and Bakugou's eyes went wide as he started shaking with rage, the numbers on the headband changed to reveal he'd not gotten a million-point headband.

He'd gotten a five-point headband.

His hands slowly began lighting up as he growled.

"…..**_DEEEEEKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**_"_

Before Bakugou could begin whatever rampage he wanted to, a pink mist snuck past him and put him to sleep, Midnight nearby tutting at his behaviour.

The fusion sighed in relief, standing up and smiling. Then finally, Izoru defused.

The second they were split apart and had their bearings again, Tooru launched at Izuku and pulled him into a tight hug, jumping out and down excitedly. "Izu! That was so amazing! WE were amazing, like did you see how badass our fusion was!?"

"Heh, yeah, we really kicked butt." He chuckled nervously with a blush, gingerly hugging her back and smiling as he saw his teammates approaching, seemingly fine and smirking at their victory.

"Yeah! And oh my god all the stuff we could do! It was so easy! I mean I know how to refract light but like, it's so dang difficult! I can't use it properly at all usually, it takes so much focus to do it through my whole body! I mean sure, it wasn't as bright as doing it through our hands but aside from using your quirk at the end it was more effective there and you made it so easy and AHH! I'm so excited!" Tooru gushed adorably, absolutely enthralled with their fusion. Izuku blinked in surprise a moment later as he registered her words and something began to occur to him.

'Less effective… I wonder… I mean… It couldn't hurt to try, right?' He thought to himself, getting an idea. "Hey Hagakure, I think I might have an idea on how to use my quirk without fusion safely."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but uh… t-think you can come with me? I might need some help…" He asked nervously and she nodded happily.

"Definitely Izuku! No problem." She grinned wide. Mina opened her mouth to say something next but before she could, everyone was distracted by Todoroki suddenly walking up to them.

"Hagakure, Midoriya… We need to talk."


End file.
